Larvitar and the Adopted Parents
by Pete the Rock
Summary: After defeating the righteous owner of Soul Edge to purify it, Talim finds herself somehow transported to the Pokémon World and helps care for an egg dropped by poachers. She sides with Ash and his friends to return the Pokémon back to Mt. Silver. Rated for violence.
1. Cleanse the Sword Going Wrong

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Soul Calibur_

* * *

_Summary: After defeating the righteous owner of Soul Edge to purify it, Talim finds herself somehow transported to the Pokémon World and helps care for an egg dropped by poachers. She sides with Ash and his friends to return the Pokémon back to Mt. Silver. Rated for violence._

_**Larvitar and the Adoptive Parents**_

_Chapter 1: Cleanse the Sword Going Wrong_

* * *

A long journey...a tireless ordeal...it was finally over. A darkish-skinned Asian teenage brunette girl in a green midriff and baggy shorts that stretched passed her kneecaps reached a plain carrying a giant red sword. The sword had an eye on the giant blade...and it moved. Creepy. The girl placed the sword down and folded her hands together. A prayer. "Winds," she called out. "Thank you for your aid in completing my task of retrieving Soul Edge. I now ask that the sword be purified of all the sins that have corrupted this sword." As she prepared for what seemed like a ritual, two older people watched from afar. One was a young redhead man in an open green jacket with nothing under it and a pair of shorts. The other was a tall brunette woman with a red midriff and skirt long enough to reach her shins but her legs were exposed, nothing else.

"Talim isn't the weak girl I believed," he whispered to the taller woman. "To take out Abyss like she did..." The woman acknowledged the amazement.

"This proves how strong she really is, Yun," she informed. "She is of pure heart and unbridled justice." Talim lifted the sword. A breeze picked up.

"Such a...pure wind," she started. "Please...lend me your strength!" The winds answered her call...and then some. The winds swirled around Talim and lifted the sword from her hands. The sword sliced the air, spinning uncontrollably. Yun and the woman watched on, trying to stay away and not interfere with the ritual. Suddenly, the mostly clear skies were covered in dark stormy clouds. Talim became fearful. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"This isn't good, Seong!" Yun realized. "We gotta help her!" He ran to help Talim with Seong close behind. They reached the tornado to pull Talim to safety. It wouldn't work. A powerful blast blew the two from the swirling tunnel of wind. Then a laughter. Talim helplessly looked up.

"_**You fool!" **_scolded...the sword? **_"You think that you could purify me just like that? What incompetence!" _**Soul Edge was alive and no one was more surprised than Talim who still stood in the middle.

"What do you mean?!" she asked for answers. "Are you not Soul Edge?!" The laughter grew louder about the sword.

"_**You've only pried me off the hands of a worthless has-been! Abyss and Zasalamel were merely puppets to me and couldn't own the glory of handling the sword of malice! And now, I'm being purified by a little girl? To become a mere sword...that is a fool's desire and at such a tender age to have me attained..."**_ The sword pointed straight up and twisted itself, giving the tornado more strength. The force lifted the light girl from the grass beneath her. **_"You will no longer be of this world. I banish you to the new depths of your demise!"_** Talim wasn't going to lose this fight. She reached for the sword. Her hands snagged the handle. Her small victory would soon become defeat. The sword vanished. As she tried to regain control, a powerful force struck her, rendering her unconscious. Reeling, Seong and Yun got to their wobbly feet but even at full strength weren't able to reach Talim as she was escorted against her will to the heavens.

"Talim!" Yun shouted his lungs out. No matter how much he called for her, she vanished and unable to have been seen ever again. Talim was defeated not by someone...but something.

* * *

_(Talim's View)_

_Was I too weak from traveling? Was I not believable to the winds? Was Soul Edge waiting for me to let my guard down? How could I fall victim to the sword's deceit? All my friends...Seong, Yun, Kilik, Cassandra, Sophitia... I think the sword had it out for me the whole time because of my pure heart. But why am I still alive? Is Soul Edge salvaging me for torture? Please, let me know that I'm alive, I'm only 15! Please, let me be alive for sure!_

* * *

Talim, your pleas are about to be answered. The problem would be the setting. Lying on her back in a patch of tall grass, she remained still. Before long, she began to stir. She sat up, emerging from the tall grass and grasp her head. "Oh, my!" she groaned. When she opened her eyes and peered over the grass, she gasped in surprise. The scene was _far_ different. More buildings, taller structures and people...lots and lots of people. Definitely far more than those she kept in her mind and those who saw her attempt to purify the demonic blade. Technology had also become clear with vehicles abound. She couldn't believe where she ended up. "Where am I? What time am I in?" She rose to her feet but was unsteady. So unsteady, she began to fall back down. Some young men, all in jeans, helped catch her before her face-plant.

"Whoa, head's up!" one young man warned, wearing a lavender t-shirt.

"Kid, you okay?" another concernedly asked as he donned a gray long-sleeve. Back on her feet with some more steadiness, Talim was thankful for those who kept her up.

"Thank you," she praised. "I'll be in a bit." The men weren't too confident about her answer.

"Are you sure?" questioned the lavender t-shirt. "We can get you to a hospital to make sure." Talim looked befuddled. She appeared not to know what a hospital was but wasn't one to find out.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm just...somewhere else." That's an easy way to explain the situation.

"You're lost?" Motioned the gray t-shirt. Looking to her surroundings, she knew that she was in a much different place.

"What...time period is this?" The men's confused looks told it all. She wasn't asking the time, more of the year instead. The gray t-shirt assumed something but thought it wasn't the case.

"I wanna say she's tripping but I think she's serious about it."

"Yeah, her eyes aren't messed up," the lavender t-shirt studied. "I don't know if it helps for you but it's 2003." How far did Soul Edge take her? Talim knew she wasn't in her time period. Talk about a serious wake-up call.

"It sent me to the future," she realized. The two had to guess what "it" she referred to.

"It?" Talim shook her head, thinking the two wouldn't understand. When she stepped on the sidewalk, the gray t-shirt saw a pair of steel hook blades protruding from forearm-length stick which had handles.

"What are these?" he asked as he picked them from the grass. Talim saw the blades.

"They're mine for defending myself. Syi Salika and Loka Luha are elbow blades when I am confronted by people who want to hurt me." The two were intrigued...and a little frightened. A cute teenager in possession of a pair of elbow blades.

"We have Pokémon to defend ourselves. Human violence is illegal in this day in age." Talim soon knew that she couldn't use her blades so much. Then came what he added.

"Pokémon?"

"Yeah, look around a bit." Talim listened and peered, viewing different people with a variety of creatures which included red baby pigeons, small blue weeded bulbs and green pods with yellow flowers flying above. Maybe Soul Edge placed her in a place where someone like her preferred her to stay at.

"Amazing...did the winds protect me from Soul Edge's demonic ploy?" Regardless, she wanted to see what's here to offer. "I would like to see what this land is offering." The men blinked, unsure how to act.

"S-Sure thing," the lavender t-shirt allowed. Talim journeyed ahead, wanting to understand her situation and why she was sent many years from her time...without aging one day.

"It will take me sometime to become accustomed to this new place and new time. Is this what the future holds?" As she traveled the sidewalks, she saw signs and lights at an intersection where vehicles moved really fast. The red light which illuminated an open hand told Talim to stay put, a few children joining her at the cross walk. The lights turned to white and lit up a person walking.

"Come on!" one little boy yelled as he ran across the street as vehicles traveled next to the cross walk. Following, Talim crossed the street at a slower pace: walking. Once across, she spotted several people walking in different pieces of clothing.

"Should I change what I wear to fit with these people? If only to blend in with the rest of them?" Before she continued that debate, a yellow moped zoomed passed her and hit a bump. It wouldn't be that bad if not for the fact that it carried a crate which broke when it hit the concrete pavement and a forest green egg spilled out. It rolled right into the crowd, now walking wherever they were heading as the rider throttled without knowing the cargo was gone. Unwillingly, the egg got kicked around in the crowd and poor Talim could only watch. Finally, the egg was ejected from the crowd and onto the street. Still, the egg remained intact...but that may not be for long as a semitrailer steamrolled down the road and the egg was in its path. "Oh no! The egg!" She dashed out after the egg. It would be close. With all her speed, Talim reached the egg, rolled a little away and stopped on the next lane as the semitrailer passed her. The crowd watched Talim dart out to the road and try to save the egg. A moment passed when Talim turned to the crowd, the egg safely in her arms. People would be appalled by Talim's recklessness but seeing the egg revealed different expressions.

"Hey, come out of the road!" a concerned woman ordered. Talim obeyed, safely returning to the sidewalk where the crowd observed the egg she kept from getting scrambled.

"Is that what I think it is?" one man thought.

"Yeah, it's gotta be," a woman realized. Everyone became abuzz with the egg. Talim needed help. She's about to get it in the form of a white car fitted with blue and red lights and a flashy blue-haired woman in a blue uniform that gone with the hat exiting it.

"Okay, break it up, everyone!" she commanded. The crowd stepped back to the uniformed woman's word. "Alright, what's going on that we're ganging up on this girl?" Another woman from the crowd spoke up.

"Officer Jenny, that girl risked her life saving that Pokémon egg," she described. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's the same egg the poachers stole from the preserve on Mt. Silver." The officer became enlightened and so did Talim. The egg was special. Jenny wanted to make sure the egg was the missing item.

"Mind if I take a closer look?" Talim offered the egg as she rubbed the rocky shell. "No question! This _is _the egg from the missing case!" A task for Talim. Jenny had another idea as she handed the egg back to her. "No doubt this egg needs to be returned to Mt. Silver. However, those poachers may come back to try to take it. You're not a trainer so I'll have you relocated over at the Marine Laboratory near here." Someplace to keep the egg away from the poachers was a welcoming. "Here, I'll give you a ride." Talim hesitantly nodded and jumped in the officer's car. Seeing Jenny reach back for a belt, Talim reached and pulled a belt of her own. Fastened, Jenny used her high-heeled feet on pedals to move the car via the tires. "So...is it alright if I ask your name?" Talim's trust to Jenny grew a little. Safety's sake?

"Talim," she named herself. Jenny somewhat balked at the name.

"Talim, huh? Certainly a strange name. But I don't judge people by their names, just their actions and my sisters will say the same thing." This intrigued Talim. What did she mean by judging actions?

"Can I ask for a clearer explanation?" Jenny snickered, not a big deal.

"I arrest people who commit crimes against Pokémon and people like theft and assault. You risked your life for a Pokémon egg. I commend people for those acts." Talim felt glad to receive a praise from Jenny for what she did to keep the egg from harm.

"Thank you." After some more driving, Jenny parked her car near a walkway on the side of a cliff.

"Down that path is the Marine Laboratory. I wish I could join you in making sure you get there safely but I gotta get back on patrol." Talim learned quickly to unfasten herself and hop out of Jenny's car.

"That's okay. Thank you for guiding me here." Jenny nodded and faced the road ahead, not noticing the elbow blades on Talim's back. Jenny drove off and Talim turned to the narrow walkway. Below the walkway was water. An ocean led out from the cliff. "Winds...please help me get across." She began to journey. A girl removed from the past and those she knew were presumably long gone, she began a new adventure far into the future.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...  
(Honestly, it was easy to come up with this new story but it was downright a struggle to find a female lead. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I want to extend a big congrats to the Baltimore Ravens as Super Bowl XLVII champions.)


	2. Come Sit on my Lapras

_Chapter 2: Come Sit on my Lapras_

* * *

Oh, Soul Edge! Why doth thou sent thine girl vast twixt the future? Talim was blown away, literally to a more modern time full of people, structure and technology. However, she's carrying an egg. Walking down a path on the edge of a cliff, she started to understand where she ended up. It was a world far ahead of her time and with creatures known as Pokémon. Suddenly, a white building appeared near the side. Talim was told by Jenny that down the path was something called the Marine Laboratory. "I wonder if that's it," she wondered. Before continuing, a splash. Talim turned to see a large blue fish with yellow scales around its eyes. It had two yellow balls attached to what looked like antennae. Talim instantly became intrigued. "Is that a fish? And why does it have orbs on its head?" This "fish" wasn't sure what to say. It did notice the egg and swam toward the building. It was odd behavior for Talim. "Is that fish guiding me?" She followed down the road and to the front door. The fish watched next to the pier.

("It's open!") it advised. Talim wasn't sure about what it just said. She stepped to the door ready to open when the doors slid open on their own. Surprised, Talim jumped back and pulled out one of her elbow blades, protecting herself and the egg. No one came. This befuddled the warrior from the past. Her elbow blade trained, she slowly entered the building and when there was no one still, she sheathed her blade.

"Hello?! I was told to come here with this egg!" From a door on the other side, a ponytail redhead young woman in a lab coat over a yellow blouse and red skirt entered.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted. "Who told you to come here with an egg?" Talim had a little difficult time remembering who it was that helped her.

"A woman named Jenny. She told me to come here to keep this egg safe." The name rang a bell in the redhead's mind.

"Jenny? As in Officer Jenny?" Talim's mind clicked, remembering someone who named her "Officer," thus she nodded. "I see." That's when the redhead spotted the egg, quickly knowing the egg's origin. "That's the missing egg?"

"Yes. The one supposedly from a preserve." To the redhead, it was good news.

"We have the upper hand on the poachers. This is awesome!" She took the egg from Talim's arms, further examining the item she saved and cared for. "I'll need to let Prof. Elm know that this baby Pokémon's in safe hands. Come with me." They walked upstairs to a large room filled with posters, maps and computers. She presented a wooden box filled with hay. "Here, place the egg in here to keep it comfortable." How's an egg supposed to have comfort? Regardless, Talim placed the egg in the pile of hay. The redhead picked up a phone and the screen next to it lit up, a somewhat young brunette man in a similar lab coat on the monitor.

"Naomi, I was wondering who it was," he recognized.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Nothing important. So what's up?" Naomi couldn't wait to spread the news.

"Well, that egg the poachers stole from Mt. Silver, Prof. Elm? I have it in my laboratory!" Elm nodded to the news. He didn't want to celebrate too soon.

"That's great! Now all we need to do is return it to Mt. Silver and the Pokémon preserve." That's when a thought popped up in Elm's head. "I know! I'll call up Ash and his friends to help get the egg back to its home." Naomi rose an eyebrow. Was this Ash not someone to trust?

"You don't mean those kids who rescued that Totodile from Team Rocket near your lab while your back was turned to them?" Elm gawked, nearly stumbling off the screen.

"You read the article?! I thought Nurse Joy and Prof. Oak gave me enough grief for one lifetime!" Elm took a deep breath before resuming. "Okay. If I'm right, Ash and his friends should be on their way back to New Bark Town from Blackthorn City. I'll reach them right away." The screen shut itself off. Talim was fascinated with the way Naomi and Elm contacted each other.

"The future can let you do a lot, huh?" she thought. Hearing Talim, Naomi wanted to question her origins.

"The way you said that, you're not from this time period," she theorized. Talim shook her head. This troubled Naomi. "Interesting..." That's when Talim saw a poster of a blue dinosaur-like sea creature with a spiked shell on it's back.

"What's this?" Seeing the poster as well, Naomi lit a smile.

"They've been my ongoing research project, those Lapras." Talim grew interest to the creatures.

"How so?" Naomi brought out a map of what looked to be the world. She fingered a line with X's along the path.

"I've monitored their migration route which leads to here. If I'm right, they'll make their way here soon." Talim timed herself well in arriving to see these Lapras, though most of the "help" was from that accursed sword.

"I would like to see these...Lapras. But is it okay if I ask how you are able to 'monitor' them?" Confidence beamed out of Naomi with the question.

"I thought you'd ask that. I've actually recorded their singing on this cassette. Listen!" Hitting the green button on a tape player she pulled out, the sounds of wailing and crying were echoed. Talim thought the worst, not them singing. "It does sound like a bunch of crying but that's them singing. The song is called 'The Song of Travel.' I figured this is how the Lapras communicate and keep the school together. It's thanks to Lanturn that I'm able to listen to the Lapras." Turning outside, the same "fish" jumped out of the water, revealing a yellow fin on the tail under the blue fin. "That reminds me, I gotta feed Lanturn. I'll be back in a second." Naomi exited as Talim looked back at the map. That's when she noticed that there were two lines. Something's missing. Then again, all this technology in one day was tiring. She couldn't think straight since being misplaced. The only solace was the egg.

"I want to protect you with my elbow blades. I'm sure there's an explanation to this." Like why you can't simply go to Mt. Silver yourself? "Maybe Ash and his friends can explain." She found herself a couch to sleep. The next morning, she stepped outside, no elbow blades attached to her back. Still pretty worked up about the automatic doors. Apparently, she prefers the turning of a doorknob. The "fish" who greeted her chattered a welcoming as Talim came by the pier and petted it. "Good morning, Lanturn. How are you doing?" Lanturn squealed proudly, a welcome sign to the sunrise. "That's good." She stood up, watching waves lift a couple of inches before falling. "Winds at ease... Today is calm." Who needs a professional meteorologist. She's already predicting the weather. Back inside, she checked on the egg's condition. Naomi entered the room, a cup of tea in one hand, a cup of coffee in another.

"Morning, Talim! Here!" Talim accepted the tea and drank it.

"That's pretty good. I guess there are somethings that haven't really changed over the 400 years." Naomi smiled at the response.

"It's a little longer than 400, I'm afraid. It's that today, they come in many types, same as the Pokémon. Speaking of, I did find this from several months ago. It's the article I was talking about with Prof. Elm." It was a clipping of a newspaper, a black and white picture of a dark-haired boy in a baseball cap and open jacket with a mouse that had a tail the shape of a lightning bolt standing next to Prof. Elm. By the boy was a mid-colored-haired girl with a ponytail sticking sideways wearing a small shirt that left her belly button out in the open. In her arms was...something in a spotted eggshell which had stubby arms and baby-like feet. The last was a spiky dark-haired young man with as much dark skin as Talim wearing a vest and slacks. His eyes were badly squinted. Below the photo, a headline.

PROFESSOR ELM, LEFTMOST, SHAKES HANDS WITH ASH KETCHUM AS HIS FRIENDS, MISTY, 2ND FROM RIGHT, AND BROCK, WATCH ON. KETCHUM IS CREDITED WITH THE RESCUE OF A TOTODILE RESERVED FOR A TRAINER IN NEW BARK TOWN.

So that's Ash? Talim had a feeling that if this is who's hired for the job, she could breathe easily. She stepped to a window facing the same path she traveled just yesterday. That's when she saw something unreal. There were the kids from the article, only in color. Ash's hat was red and his jacket donned blue. Misty was also determined to be a redhead like Naomi as her small t-shirt was yellow. Brock's shirt was green under a brown vest. The mouse was yellow and the egg had red and blue spots. Talim couldn't believe how fast Ash and his friends reached the laboratory. "So that's Ash, Misty and Brock? The winds propelled them here pretty fast." She turned to Naomi with the information. "Naomi, they're here!" Naomi would acknowledge Talim but sounds from a machine caught her attention first. Beeps and flashing dots alerted Naomi to the monitors. The dots closed in on the center from their fixed direction. One thought popped in Naomi's mind.

"They're here!" she repeated in a more excited tone. "They're here! Finally!" Naomi snagged different devices and raced out the door. Talim could only wonder what she got excited about. In a flash, she arrived at the pier setting her devices up with Lanturn on standby. "Alright, Lanturn! They're coming!" As the kids tried to meet up with Naomi, Talim still wondered about the song Naomi mentioned. Her mind fixated on the cassette player she used.

"I want to listen to the song to make sure I know what to hear before Ash and his friends come up." She reached for the green "PLAY" button. Before she pressed it, those same wails echoed. Hearing the wails, Talim backed off. "I didn't touch anything~!" More wails. They were coming from outside!

"Sounds like...crying!" a younger woman noticed. Other than Talim or Naomi, it had to have been Misty who spoke. Talim looked out the window, finding the others on the pier.

"It's the Song of Travel," Naomi refreshed. Ash blinked in confusion.

"That's a song?" he questioned. Suddenly, more beeps. Naomi viewed those dots closing in on the center.

"Lanturn, they're here!" Lanturn popped its head out, then a Lapras bonanza. Lapras emerged from the water in a huge school. The kids became ecstatic.

"Lapras!" they all yelled with enormous enthusiasm.

"Just look at them all!" Misty cheered. The Lapras finished popping their heads out to see the humans on shore.

"So it was the Lapras that were doing all that singing!" Ash figured out. Talim's exciting shock continued viewing all the Lapras with different hues of blue. One Lapras got happy, swimming up to the pier and craned its neck to rub its head on Ash. "Hey, Lapras! You sure are a friendly one!" Misty realized something about that Lapras.

"I think it's trying to tell you something," she warned. The other Lapras hollered in junction to the one with Ash who started to get a clue.

"Yeah, it seems like they all are." Finally, it dawned on the capped boy. "Wait a minute! I know you!" The mouse looked startled.

("Can it be?") it asked. The Lapras wailed again when Ash discovered the reason.

"Lapras, you're my old buddy, aren't you?" The Lapras tilted the head to receive a hug from an old friend. "I didn't recognize you! You certainly grew up like crazy huh?" The mouse jumped on Lapras' head, knowing that this was someone...or something they met before.

"So that's the same Lapras you guys knew back in the Orange Islands?" Brock wondered. Naomi acted stunned. Something she missed.

"Wait...the Orange Islands?" she asked to clarified.

"Yeah, we found it after it got separated from the rest after a huge storm and we brought it back," Misty explained. This brought Naomi to a theory.

"That makes sense. The Orange Islands..." A conclusion popped up in her mind. "That's it! That's the missing piece to the Lapras' migration route! Thank you so much, Ash!" The named boy was a little startled. Neither one said each one's names, unbeknown about the article she kept.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" he questioned. Naomi corrected herself when the curiosity rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naomi, the head of the Pokémon Marine Laboratory." Misty was astonished that someone this young-looking could run a laboratory by herself.

"You run the Marine Laboratory?" she gasped.

"Uh huh! Well actually, it's a one-woman operation...at least until yesterday." This brought Brock to the forefront, grasping Naomi's hands.

"You know, that's not necessary to know!" he skipped on with an odd glisten in his...eyelids. "What I wanna know is about you! Your likes and dislikes; your favorite food, favorite band, your interest in your lab work! Everything!" Wow, Brock made Soul Edge seem tame aside from the demonic personality. Misty decided to break Brock away with an interesting technique: grabbing the ear.

"Enough!" she snapped as she yanked Brock away. Certainly strong for a girl considering her size and Brock's. "How about...most annoying Pokémon Breeder she ever met!" Okay...awkward... Talim was rather amused at Brock's attempt at Naomi.

"If I could, I would like to see him meet Cassandra," she joked. Naomi turned to Ash and his mouse.

"Anyway, you and your friends came to pick up the Pokémon egg, right?" she referred to the visit.

"Well, yeah!" Ash confirmed. "I mean, Prof. Elm told us about it." Talim was rather fixated about the Lapras that she didn't really notice the humans have returned to the laboratory. Opening the door, Naomi saw the daydreaming warrior looking out while Ash and his mouse entered. Naomi couldn't help but want to poke at Talim's curiosity.

"Fascinated with all the Lapras, Talim?" Hearing Naomi, Talim jumped in surprise.

"Naomi!" she shrieked. Naomi simply chuckled at the reaction. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." A more sounding chuckle was a sign not to get so worked up on.

"It's okay. The Pokémon are a wonder to see, aren't they." Talim calmed down, relaxing that moment off. "Anyway, Ash. This is Talim. She's been taking care of the egg in question." Talim stood forward and offered a hand for a shake.

"Hello, there." Ash accepted the handshake while Talim viewed the mouse. "Aren't you an adorable little mouse." The creature blushed at the compliment.

("I'm touched!") it squeaked as Talim petted the head.

"You like that, Pikachu?" Ash asked. A happy tone from Pikachu acknowledged the question. "Any who, what's this about the Pokémon egg?" Talim was more than willing to show Ash as Misty, Brock and the other egg creature entered the lab.

"It's in here," she pointed out to the case. Once opened, everyone saw the egg.

"So that's the egg Prof. Elm wanted us to retrieve," Brock guessed. Talim may have nodded to the guess but it was a mystery still.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked. There's a question no one had a clue about.

"To be honest, we don't know," Naomi shrugged. "All the info we have is that the egg originated from a preserve on Mt. Silver, stolen by poachers. Somehow, Talim was at the right place and right time when the poachers fumbled the egg. She brought it here for safe keeping, even though she wanted to bring it back to Mt. Silver herself." What about the mystery of Talim? No one's asking that.

"Naomi warned me that the poachers could come for the egg without preparation," she confessed. "And since I don't have Pokémon on hand, she insisted on asking for help." The pieces started to fall in place for Brock.

"That's when you decided to call Prof. Elm," he concluded.

"Yes," Naomi praised. "I figured that he knew a way to keep the egg healthy. Did you know that he's the head of the Pokémon Preservation Council here in the Johto League?" Everyone was surprised. So Elm was more than simply a professor.

"I never even heard of that council," Ash gasped. How long have they known Elm for that to pop up?

"He certainly says a lot, but he never told us that," Misty shared her astonishment.

"Yeah, he would've gotten around to it." Talim was just as anxious to know about this council that Elm ran. "Well, I don't think it'll be too much trouble for you to join us, Talim." The invite startled the warrior from the past. Talim couldn't believe the offer.

"Are you sure?" she hoped. She would want to pinch her cheeks to make sure this isn't a dream.

"Of course! You want that egg back on Mt. Silver, right? We'll gladly escort you there." Talim got excited. Not so much with Misty.

"And there he goes again," she mulled. That's when she realized something not right with Brock. He's just standing there like a statue. "I'm surprised you're not making an attempt on her." Did Brock see nothing interesting about Talim?

"She's...a little young for me," he studied. Misty gawked at the stunning study from Brock. Then again, no one knew exactly _when_ she came from.

"That's...sad." Suddenly, Ash's Lapras called out. Hearing, the humans ran out to check on what's the alarm for.

"What's up, Lapras?" Ash wondered. Lapras wailed happily for attention. Naomi had a thought about what Lapras needed.

"I think Lapras wants to play with you," she theorized. Someone's a little bored wading.

"You sure?" Misty also thought Lapras wanted some playtime.

"Lapras misses you, Ash," she reminded. "He just wants to remember the times back in the Orange Islands." It now dawned on Ash to have sometime with Lapras.

"Really? Cool!" Facing Lapras, Ash had Pikachu join for some swimming with their old friend. "I'm coming, Lapras!" Leaping from rock to rock, Ash made his way down to the pier, Talim close behind. Why was Talim following Ash? Even Naomi wondered as she watched Talim tail the boy.

"Why do you suppose Talim is chasing Ash?" Misty wondered. Brock didn't show a clue.

"I study Pokémon Marine Biology, not human nature," Naomi clarified. So, she didn't know. Ash reached and leaped off the pier and onto the shell-back of Lapras. Reunited on his shell, Lapras swam out to see as Talim reached the end of the pier, helpless to do anything to make sure Ash was safe. That's the safest bet to make as to the reason Talim tailed Ash. During that ride, a tidal wave charged right at them. Ash and Lapras weren't afraid of a wave, moreover they rode the wave like a ramp, hitting the peak and flying, cheers from him and the Pokémon sounding. Talim smiled, seeing Ash and the Pokémon having a fun time. A slightly bigger Lapras with a lighter shade of blue swam up to Talim, wailing to ask if she wanted a ride to see Ash and the other Lapras.

"You want me to come with?" she asked. The Lapras nodded, offering her shell as support. Talim hopped on board, her elbow blades hooked on her back. On Lapras, they headed out toward the ocean where Ash and the Pokémon drifted to for a good time.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Deep Sea, High Speed Rescue

_Chapter 3: Deep Sea, High Speed Rescue_

* * *

After an afternoon of swimming, Ash, Pikachu and Lapras settled down while out in the ocean. It had been sometime since the three were together over in the Orange Islands. "Your swimming has gotten a lot better," he complimented. "Still, I find it hard to believe that it's you. I mean, you've grown up so quickly. Then again, I've gotten better with my Pokémon. I won eight badges here in Johto and ready to compete in the Silver Conference." He opened his jacket to Lapras who craned it's neck to see the badges. One was a pair of silver wings, one looked like the back of a ladybug, one was a gold-like diamond, one looked like a dark blue ghost, one was shaped like a copper fist. One looked like a turquoise snowflake, one was a plain silver-blue octagon and the last had the face of a black dragon.

("You're all set,") Lapras wailed. ("I know you'll do well.") Ash understood Lapras, thankful of the support.

"Thanks, Lapras." Little did the three know, they weren't the only ones drifting. Another Lapras that offered Talim a ride reached the other three.

"Ash!" Talim called out. Ash turned to the Lapras and it's passenger, a little startled.

"Talim, what's up?" The Lapras nuzzled their heads together. Seeing the two together brought a rather warm feeling to Talim and Ash knew why. "That's Lapras's mom. She's been pretty close ever since we reunited Lapras with the rest of the school." The history heard made Talim a little choked up about missing family and friends.

"Is that why you wanted to come here?" The elder Lapras wailed in confirmation. Talim watched on, wondering about her friends like Seong and Yun and Cassandra. Ash was curious about Talim.

"So, anyway... You don't seem to be from here." Talim had that thought about Ash's curiosity.

"Indeed, I am not. In fact, I just finished a journey searching for the accursed sword, Soul Edge. I tried to purify the sword of its evil, but the sword had different plans for me. Now I'm stuck here in this time and I'm already missing my friends like Seong Mi-na, Yun-Seong, Cassandra, Sophitia and a few others." Ash was surprised to hear that she searched for a deadly weapon like Soul Edge. If she's seeking a sword, something told him that she had to have killed people to reach the sword. That made Ash a little fearful that Naomi's new partner at the Marine Laboratory was a murderer. "It might sound worse than it is. I'm nothing like Cervantes or Astaroth. I haven't slain one person. Mainly because I'm a priestess from my village." But she did know how to fight with the elbow blades.

"But I bet it's kinda hard when there are those who'll stop at nothing if only to get the sword for themselves." Talim bobbed a little nod, surprised that Ash understood her dilemma.

"I just wanna do the right thing. Not just for myself but for everyone." Ash felt sympathy for her struggles. Ash's Lapras wailed something to Talim. What was he trying to say? Suddenly, something from Lapras made sense to Talim. "I see. Ash has helped people and Pokémon alike, too?" Lapras nodded to her guess. Before long, a chorus of panicked cries. The four in the ocean heard the calls for help.

"What was that?" The Lapras turned around to find a large net ensnaring the other Lapras. The net was attached to a blue mechanical beast wading in the water. The two Lapras not in the net shouted to the other Lapras that they were coming. On the sub were three figures. One was a female with wavy blood red hair. She wore a white mid-drift shirt with a red 'R' on it, white skirt and black thigh-high boots. One was a male with dampened blue hair. He donned a white uniform with that same red 'R' on it. The last was a cat with a gold oval coin wedged in its forehead.

"Great, we missed two," the redhead scowled. Ash knew who it was.

"We gotta stop Team Rocket!" he identified. "Lapras, Ice Beam!" Lapras fired blue bolts from its mouth. On contact with the water, ice formed but missed. The sub began to take off, trying to get away.

"Get me close to the net!" Talim ordered the mother. The mother Lapras swam towards the netted Lapras as Team Rocket tried to escape. With one mighty leap, Talim reached out and barely snagged a piece of the net as she became dragged, Ash and Lapras chasing.

"Talim!" The scope on top of the sub twisted around, viewing Ash and Lapras in hot pursuit. Suddenly, two turbine boosters jumped out from the sides and revved up. The submarine sped off with all the Lapras and Talim in tow. "Talim!" Another sub, this one yellow, floated toward Ash and Lapras. The hatch on top opened, Misty popping out.

"Ash!" she called out. Ash turned to the sub and Misty. "Where's Talim?"

"She's hanging on the net! I'll come inside!" He turned to his Lapras and mother. "Go and make sure Talim and the other Lapras are safe." The two Lapras agreed before Ash dismounted onto the submarine and the Lapras gave chase. Naomi piloted with Brock also on board. All the instruments on the front control panel told Naomi where to go. Meanwhile, the swift current churned by the beastly sub made the grip on the rope difficult on Talim. It didn't help either that she was underwater without any air to breathe.

'I have to get the Lapras out of this net!' she thought in the midst of her peril. A cough, Talim covered her mouth, still one hand on the net. 'Oh no! I can't breathe! I gotta do something!' She remembered her elbow blades. She had a plan. Talim reached for a blade, a lot of strength lost through the struggle. She hacked at the rope, the curve of the blade hooking to the net. Pulling with whatever strength she had left, Talim tore the rope from the net, destroying it piece by piece while Ash's Lapras and the mother raced to save them. Talim was fading fast. She finished making a hole big enough for the Lapras to escape as an underwater whirlpool merged ahead. Talim was out of energy and air, floating while ocean water dangerously filled her lungs in replacement of oxygen. Ash's Lapras and the mother spotted the teen girl in danger. The mother told it's offspring that she can get Talim to the surface. As she scooped Talim, the Lapras caught by Team Rocket and escaped...except for one. The sub recklessly entered the whirlpool, carrying the only Lapras that couldn't find the hole created by the teen. The sub carrying Naomi, Ash and their friends reached the site where the Lapras watched the submarine enter the whirlpool. Ash's Lapras swam up to check in on the conditions of the rest of the school.

"Look, guys!" Ash noticed. "It's the Lapras!" The humans were amazed that they escaped Team Rocket's clutches.

"Somehow, they were able to get out of the net!" Naomi figured, not realizing Talim's role.

"And away from Team Rocket!" Brock shook his grinning head, expecting this from those blunders.

"Once again, Team Rocket messed up," he sighed. Suddenly, Ash's Lapras panicked and wailed for something. This troubled Naomi.

"Hold on!" she spoke up. "It looks like one of the Lapras is missing!" Even Misty did a headcount to verify.

"She's right," she helped conclude. "The school's leader's missing!" Ash knew that the mother wasn't captured but had to be helping Talim on the surface but it didn't help explain where the Lapras Leader vanished to.

"But to where?" he asked. One look from Brock to that swirling whirlpool suggested the worst.

"I hope he didn't get caught up in that whirlpool," he pointed to. Back above water, Talim coughed water from her mouth, trying to breathe again. The mother asked Talim if she could continue. Turning to the wail, she saw the mother worried sick over the human she gave a ride to.

"Thank you for saving me," she praised. The mother hummed to the praise. That's when Talim saw the submarine which took the Lapras and the three from inside the sub. When she saw only one Lapras, the leader, she figured she did her job in rescuing the Lapras in the long run. "Let's go help that last Lapras." The mother swam toward the shore in which Team Rocket examined the rope.

"How is it that with all the money on our giant gadgets, we still end up soaked?" the redhead wondered.

"We used the money on the turbo boosters but pinched pennies on the net," the cat whined, surprising that something like that could talk.

"I thought we tore that girl from the net when the boosters kicked in," moaned the blue-haired. Suddenly, he noticed the mother coming in from the shore. Talim kicked off the Lapras and faced the trio.

"You three!" she called out while arming her blades. "The raging winds will punish those who hinder nature and the creatures that live within it!" Team Rocket gawked, not sure whether to feel threatened to her warning or laugh hysterically. They opted the latter. The three didn't take her the least bit seriously. The mother roared at Team Rocket but they didn't pay attention.

"This kid's joking, it's hilarious!" the redhead laughed. Before long, the rest of the school and Ash's Lapras surfaced, facing the villains.

"Ah, the Lapras have come!" the blue-haired noted.

"Good, we can recapture the Lapras and give 'em to the boss," mewed the cat. That's what they thought, not knowing the other sub had surfaced. Ash popped out from the hatch.

"Oh no you're not!" he roared. "Return the leader, now!" The redhead growled, annoyed at Ash coming in to take back what they stole.

"Gimme one good reason!" she snapped. As the humans and Pikachu exited the sub, an eerie breeze blew from behind Talim. She turned to the direction of the ocean breeze, a feeling of opportunity blowing into the idea.

"The winds are calling..." she wondered. The winds gained strength. To Talim, a force had heard a prayer, thus turning to the Pokémon school. "Lapras, use Ice Beam over in that part of the water!" The Lapras looked at Talim, unclear of her motive. Ash's Lapras wailed to trust her, having the Lapras perform a collection of Ice Beam attacks strike the water as a huge wave quickly approached shore. A huge chunk of ice formed. What for? This! The wave carried the ice chunk and hurled it onto and crushing the submarine used by Team Rocket. Needless to say how stunned, upset and angered Team Rocket became and how astonished the others were.

"How was she able to do that?" Misty awed. No one had a clue but the Rockets could care less, let alone think about the result.

"That submarine was very expensive!" the redhead yelled as she snagged a red/white ball. "Arbok, Wrap her!" The ball opened and out came a giant purple cobra who lunged at Talim. The warrior spotted the cobra, spinning away and making the snake eat sand. Pikachu looked shocked. It was a perfect evasive move that he'd want to learn from. The redhead became more irate. "James, a little help here!" The blue-haired man brought out a red/white ball of his own.

"Yeah, I hear you!" he retaliated. "Weezing, Tackle!" His ball opened, summoning a purple cluster of faced spheres covered in tiny craters. It charged at Talim, again dancing clear of the attack. This gave Talim clearance to the lead Lapras.

"Let me get you out of there," she promised. The leader shrieked a warning, making Talim twist at the two Pokémon on the attack again. She needed help.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu bum rushed the attacking two along with a purple bat flying by four wings. It bought Talim plenty of time to free the school's leader who was glad to reunite with the rest of the Lapras. Team Rocket wasn't done.

"Hate to spoil the reunion but we'll be taking those Lapras!" she snarled. "Arbok, attack!"

"You too, Weezing!" James joined. The Pokémon came right back at Talim, trying to neutralize the one who ruined their plan in the first place. The Lapras fired streams of Ice Beam, freezing the two attackers in a boulder of ice, crashing right back at the enemies. Ash decided to end it all.

"Pikachu, let's end it with Thunderbolt!" he ordered. Pikachu obliged, firing yellow bolts and shocking the Rockets and Pokémon. Finally, an explosion and Team Rocket flew to the wayside.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried in unison as they vanished. Talim sheathed her blades. The Lapras wailed happily for Talim as they swam toward her, nuzzling their heads to the teen who risked her life to rescue them. Ash's Lapras and his mother watched on as the other humans received a clue to what happened on their way here.

"I could be wrong but I think Talim freed the Lapras from Team Rocket," guessed Misty. Naomi had the same hunch.

"Well, you don't need a scientist like me to figure out why the Lapras gathered around her," she joked. Ash would laugh but he just smiled, satisfied with what Talim told him before the fiasco.

"I don't think it matters who or what Talim is," he shrugged. "Anyone who will go out of their way to protect the Pokémon is a friend in my book." She rescued a Pokémon egg and a school of Lapras. Not a bad first impression in this world. After sometime, the school and humans and Pokémon returned to Naomi's lab to rest. As they returned, a question rose from Talim.

"How did you find me and those kidnappers so quickly after I cut the Lapras free?" she asked. Naomi would help answer that.

"Ash's Lapras used 'The Song of Travel' which guided us around the whirlpools," she replied. Who knew Lapras' song was so reliable?

"Still, that was a pretty big gamble to dive underwater to rescue the Lapras with those elbow blades," Ash criticized. After a night which everyone, including the Pokémon rested, the sun rose for a new day. The Lapras were ready to go on a new journey of their own: the migration route wailed out to them. "Lapras, you and the others take care, alright?" The Lapras nodded, willing to watch out for each other. They swam out to sea...or ocean while the humans and Pokémon waived them farewell. That's when something remarkable occurred. The leader craned his head to Lapras' mother, moaning something. Surprised, she turned to her foal in discussion. Whatever was being discussed, Ash's Lapras got very excited and swam up to the front, preceded by a nod from the leader. Everyone on shore was puzzled.

"Naomi, what's going on that Ash's Lapras is now in front?" Talim asked. Studying Lapras, Naomi concluded her theory.

"We've just witnessed a hand-off," she explained. "The leader was amazed at your Lapras that he's willfully handed the leading to him, meaning that Ash's Lapras is the new leader." Everyone became excited for Ash's Lapras being the new head of the school.

"Way to go, Lapras!" Ash cheered. "We're proud of you!" Ash's Lapras cried proudly to his friends, eternally grateful that the one who helped it after being separated from the rest of the school become the new leader. Talim looked on, awed at the magnificence of what Pokémon were able to do.

"This world is astonishing to see," she whispered to herself. "I may have seen some of the worst that may need to be cleansed of its evil..." She gazed over to Ash and Pikachu, a smile on her face. "And perhaps some people who understands the nature of protecting it." Ash and his friends, happy to see Lapras' accomplishments, were ready to move on.

"Well, guys?" Ash called. "New Bark Town?" Misty and Brock were ready to head to their next destination.

"Yeah, you need to register for the Silver Conference," Brock reminded. "Not to mention get the egg there." The reminder of the egg prompted Talim to speak up.

"You know, I was thinking about your offer to join you on your way to Mt. Silver," she opened up. "After seeing what you did to help the Lapras, I feel confident to travel there. I would like to understand and aid the Pokémon to my heart's content until I cease or find a way back to my time." The travelers shone a glee in delight, happy to have someone not just to have around but to keep the egg secured.

"Awesome!" Misty cheered. "Welcome aboard, Talim!" The welcoming beamed relief for the soul misplaced in time. Once the crew retrieved their belongings for the journey to Mt. Silver, they began together on a trek to New Bark Town, the egg in seemingly protective hands.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Cold Welcoming

_Chapter 4: Cold Welcoming_

* * *

On their way to New Bark Town for the registration to enter the Silver Conference as well as deliver the egg back to the Preserve on Mt. Silver, Ash, Misty, Brock, Talim and their Pokémon friends stopped by the side of the road to enjoy lunch. Talim paid more attention to the egg which was now encased in a glass container than the food Brock offered. "You sure you're not hungry, Talim?" Brock wondered. Talim sat very close to the egg, not wanting to let it out of her sight.

"Team Rocket could be lurking around the next corner," she pointed out. "I'd rather not let them near this egg." She's being rather protective. Speaking of...

"You know, I wonder if the egg is a legendary Pokémon," Ash believed. Perhaps the offspring of such a legend.

"We'll know when it hatches." Ash wasn't one for patience with an egg like this.

"I'd want to see what Pokémon is inside," he anxiously wanted to know. Talim could bring out her elbow blades to set Ash straight but mere words sounded better than violent threats.

"When the baby is ready to emerge, it will release itself from it's shell." As if on cue, the egg began to shine. Everyone saw the glowing egg, sensing something magical happening.

"Something tells us the egg's ready, alright!" Brock realized. Ash removed the glass container while all watched on. Moments passing that even the Pokémon couldn't hold their patience for the baby to come out of the shell.

"We're about to find out what Pokémon it is!" Misty hoped, the moment of it's birth being just seconds away. They would be disappointed when the egg stopped glowing. "Guess it wasn't ready to come out, huh?" Even the Pokémon felt dejected that the egg didn't crack a bit.

"Again, we shouldn't rush the newborn to exit it's chamber prematurely," Talim warned. Ash hoisted the egg, wondering if there's something that could be done to help the Pokémon to hatch. But thinking that Talim knew better whether out of experience or common sense, Ash gave the egg back to her.

"We do need to return the egg back to Mt. Silver," he reminded the others. "But when it does come out, I want you to raise it since you did save it." Talim, a little startled with Ash's wish, grasped the egg and innocently Ash's hands to thank him for giving her an opportunity to raise a Pokémon of her own.

"I guess as long as I am in this time, I can try something different. If I can raise a Pokémon, I might be able to raise a child of my own in the near future." Ash accepted Talim's promise but Misty and Brock questioned the deal with Talim clasping Ash's hands like that.

"This...isn't a sign that you two want a child of your own, is it?" Misty wondered. The finger-pointing to Talim's bare hands on Ash's gloved pair made the raven-haired boy red in the face. What, first time a girl held your hand? Talim didn't bother to acknowledge the hands holding his new friend.

"I am merely thanking him for supporting me while I help however I can during my time here." Misty wasn't sure about that. Suddenly, the egg was aglow again. This time, whatever was inside was ready to emerge to the world. When the glow ceased, the egg was gone. What was firmly in Ash's and Talim's hands was a pale green baby dinosaur with a shark fin on it's head and an orange chest plate, all curled up in a ball. This was new that a Pokémon would be born in the arms.

"It's hatched!" Ash voiced the obvious. All glared at the new Pokémon, curious to it's appearance.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Misty wondered. Don't ask Talim. Pokémon are still new to her.

"Lemme check on what Dex has to say," Ash figured as he brought out a red hand-held device which opened lids while Talim firmly held the new creature. The tiny screen had the same picture, only that one's skin was bolder.

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon," it recorded. "Larvitar are generally beneath the earth when it hatches and take time before surfacing." In a sense, a Larvitar use the surrounding earth to keep the body warm. The gang was a tad disappointed for something.

"I guess it wasn't a legendary Pokémon," Brock sighed.

"Guess not," Ash agreed. "Still, we did see a Pokémon hatch from its egg." Talim watched Larvitar, knowing it wasn't moving. It was about to get worse.

"Larvitar's sick!" she alerted. The other three turned to Larvitar, a concern on hand. Brock placed a hand on the newborn. This was a serious dilemma.

"She's right!" Brock determined. "Larvitar's way too cold, even for a Rock-Type Pokémon!" No wonder why Talim believed Larvitar was sick. Panic set in for the group.

"What do we do?" Misty asked. "Larvitar needs help!" Brock pulled out a booklet.

"Let's see... yes, there's a Pokémon Center just up ahead!" Plans were set. Everyone quickly packed their belongings together and raced to a building within minutes. The building had a red "P" in front. A young woman with pink hair in looped pigtails saw the kids enter with Larvitar on hand. "Nurse Joy!" Looking up from her desk, the nurse saw the panic in the kids.

"What's wrong?" she wondered. When she saw the pale Larvitar, first aid had to be administered.

"Larvitar needs heat immediately!" Misty determined. Joy leaped out from behind the desk.

"Come with me! Hurry!" The group hustled into another room with a bed as Joy snagged space heaters. "Place Larvitar on the bed!" Talim obeyed and put Larvitar down while Joy and Brock plugged the heaters in. The heaters instantly warmed up and Larvitar began a roasting process.

"The winds have not been too kind to Larvitar," Talim mulled. "The poachers and now it's birth outside of it's habitat." Larvitar's life couldn't have started anymore harsh than this. Joy felt around for any birth sores or anything within that matter. She couldn't find anything to hint her of Larvitar's ailment.

"This is bizarre! There's nothing that I can find that's wrong with your Larvitar!" A quickly flustered Joy backed off, allowing the heaters to try to do their jobs. "This is all I can do to help at the moment. I'll call Prof. Elm and see if he can find anything wrong." Joy left the room to make that call. Talim wasn't sure how space heaters worked but was more concerned for Larvitar. A half an hour later, a massive storm rolled in, rain showering the dirt and lightning cracking the sky. Joy came back in, disappointment on her face. "I couldn't reach Prof. Elm so I left him an e-mail telling him on the situation." Talim's understanding of the new time-line got more foggy. E-mail? Joy placed a thermometer on Larvitar. A minute later, she removed it. After reading it, she became horrified. "Oh no! Larvitar's getting colder! At this rate, it won't survive!" The space heaters did nothing? In one flash of lightning, the lights in the building went out...as well as the heaters. "No! Not now!" Larvitar needed something to warm it up but the heaters didn't work.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Misty begged. Joy noticed something else drastically wrong.

"Hold on! Why hasn't the backup generator kicked in?" Now it was a problem. Ash took action.

"Misty, Brock, go with Nurse Joy to find out why the backup generator's down," he ordered. "I'll keep an eye on Talim and the Pokémon." The others weren't sure about listening with Ash on this one. However, Joy needed to find out what the problem was with her backup generator. Misty put her egg Pokémon down on the bed.

"You be good, Togepi," she told her egg. "We'll be back." Joy, Misty and Brock left while Ash stayed with Talim and the Pokémon.

"There's so much I wanna learn about today's time," Talim wished. "I would like to return back to my time, conversations with Seong and Cassandra...but I doubt that will ever happen." Ash could feel sympathy but he was more concerned with Larvitar. Even Pikachu and Togepi were worried about the newborn. Ash had to take some action if to save Larvitar.

"Now's a good time if any to bring out one of my other Pokémon," he chose as he brought out another ball like Jessie and James. Opening it popped out a blue mouse with red spots on it's back and a long nose. Talim became intrigued with the new Pokémon from Ash. "If Larvitar can't take artificial heat, let's try Pokémon heat. Cyndaquil, light your back on fire to warm up Larvitar." The mouse lit it's back on fire, spooking Talim. The fire was intense from Cyndaquil's back. "Not that much!" Cyndaquil's flames reduced to a more tolerable level, not as intense as before. It climbed onto Talim's lap, joining Larvitar.

"Please, Larvitar...I've kept you close ever since the winds guided you to me. They told me to protect you from any danger that came your way. If anything, I want to take you home and raise you like a mother. Besides, there's more than me who care about you like Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Cyndaquil." Ash watched on, awed with her words. To hear her was like how everything was a concern.

'And I thought I cared for Pokémon more.' Just then, a frustrated trio entered the room. Ash knew a problem rose. "What happened?" Misty stood forth.

"Team Rocket destroyed the generator," she reported. "Now Nurse Joy needs a replacement. However, the storm's gonna put it on hold for now." Which could also explain why Elm hasn't yet replied. As night fell, Joy and the group fell asleep. Talim stayed awake to comfort Larvitar and Cyndaquil's flame tried to keep them warm. The strain on Cyndaquil told Talim that it was tiring out.

"Take a rest, Cyndaquil," she advised and presented a bowl of brown pellets. "Brock made these for you. Pokémon food with some charcoal bits...whatever those are." Cyndaquil didn't want to let Larvitar cool down. But it was only for a couple of minutes so it wouldn't hurt for the mouse to scarf down and replenish it's energy. 'If what Misty told me about Team Rocket was correct, they would've taken you in your condition and died. I would feel sad if it happened.' She peered to Ash, knelt by bedside and sleeping next to the bed. Misty and Togepi snoozed on a sofa and Brock and Joy weren't in the same room. Something going on between the two? Cyndaquil emptied the bowl and returned to Talim's lap, reigniting it's back. Time to rewarm Larvitar. She fell asleep as the storm subsided overnight. The next morning, Talim woke up. Cyndaquil fell asleep during the night, the flames on it's back extinguished. Talim put a hand on Larvitar, a little color showing. Feeling the breathing, it was a sign that Larvitar survived the night. A smile on Talim told good news. "Thank you, Larvitar. I want you to get better." Talim slowly rose up from her sleep. Ash was a bit quicker like a snap. He was breathing a little heavy and sweat dripped from the forehead. Then he glared at Larvitar after settling down.

"How weird," he huffed. "I felt like I was in the egg and that truck just about ran me down." Talim heard Ash, shocked that he could recall Larvitar's moment when it was rescued by her.

"Was I...in there, too?" Recalling the dream, Ash remembered something unique.

"Yeah...you were reaching out to me... I mean, Larvitar!" This was awkward. Suddenly, a car pulled up to the center by the sound of screeching tires. Bursting through the door carrying a black bag was Elm. He wasn't alone. There was a gray-haired man in another lab coat and a rather young ponytail brunette woman in a pink blouse and skirt. The tires woke the others up.

"We came as soon as the weather cleared up!" Elm explained his tardiness.

"How's our sick Larvitar?" questioned the gray-haired. Ash was shocked at who showed up.

"Professor Elm and Professor Oak?" he gulped. "And Mom?" The two in the lab coats reached Talim but focused their attention to Larvitar. Quickly, Talim brought Larvitar closer to her.

"Please, miss," the gray-haired, presumably Oak since the only other unknown had to be the mom, tried to ask for her cooperation. "We specialize in Pokémon Medicine and may have what Larvitar needs." Talim had to think for Larvitar's well-being. She had something on her mind.

"Can I keep Larvitar on my lap?" she requested. "I wanna keep it comfortable." Oak didn't see any problem with Larvitar on her lap.

"Of course." The professors presented small bottles, vials and syringes. Both worked feverishly to restore the Rock Skin Pokémon's health as the rest watched on.

"I know with Professor Oak and Professor Elm that Larvitar's in safe hands," Misty trusted. Ash thought the same thing.

"That's for sure," he agreed but then turned to the mom. "But I'm not sure what you're doing here."

"Yeah, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock followed up in wonder. "What brings you to the Johto Region?" Mrs. Ketchum just smiled. To her, she didn't need a particular reason to visit her son.

"I'll tell you after I make breakfast, okay?" she promised. That left the rest wondering what it could be while she left to cook. After a while...

"That should do it," Elm huffed as he packed the tools back in his bag. Larvitar's color was bolder and appeared to rest more comfortably. Viewing Cyndaquil that looked at Larvitar, Oak had an assumption.

"Is this your Cyndaquil, Ash?" he questioned. Ash stood up to acknowledge this.

"Yeah, I had Cyndaquil use the flames on it's back to try to keep Larvitar warm after the power went out," he informed. Oak was impressed.

"I should have known you'd think of something on the fly. It's one of your more unique traits as a trainer." All Ash could do was cough a giggle and itch the back of his head.

"Larvitar looks all better now," Elm surveyed. The kids were thankful for the professors to treat Larvitar...except there was another hurdle. "However..." That's not good news when someone blurts out that word.

"What's wrong?" Talim asked.

"Well, it's conscious...but it's unresponsive to external stimuli." Befuddlement painted the faces of the youths.

"What is...external stimuli?" Oak would help with this.

"Think of it like when the sun rises or when you spill and hurt your arm," he exampled. "It's an urge to react. But to see Larvitar not reacting to the medicine like this..." No reaction from Larvitar worried everyone.

"What do you think is causing Larvitar to behave like that?" Misty wondered. Even Oak had little to work with to come up with a reason.

"I'm a little mystified about that, Misty." So no clues...

"Hey everyone!" Mrs. Ketchum called as she popped her head from the door. "Breakfast is ready! Can't solve a medical mystery on an empty stomach!" Maybe Ash's mother had a point. Some food might actually help.

"Delia's right, we could use something to fuel our theories," Elm joked. As they joined Delia in the dining room, Ash noticed that Talim didn't move. She sat on the bed with Larvitar looking better but not feeling it.

"You coming to eat?" he asked. Talim shook her head, telling the rest to move on.

"I'm staying by Larvitar," she insisted. "I don't wanna leave it alone if Team Rocket still pursues it." Ash nodded, understanding Talim's urge to protect the newborn.

"Okay...I'll bring you some after I eat." Talim bobbed her head as Ash left. Now, Talim was alone with Larvitar. Talim petted Larvitar and that's when Larvitar opened it's eyes. Talim couldn't believe the turnaround. Just a minute or two ago, Elm mentioned the lack of response to external stimuli.

"You're awake!" Larvitar didn't move anything other than it's eyes. Trying to make sure Larvitar is comfortable, she continued to stroke her hand over the rough body. What could Talim do to help Larvitar overcome this new setback after narrowly escaping death?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Baptizing Stones

_Chapter 5: Baptizing Stones_

* * *

Larvitar, roughly 24 hours since hatching in a near tragic moment, was awake. When Larvitar was born, complications plagued the Rock Skin Pokémon from its body temperature way below normal to Team Rocket unwillingly trying to kill it off. Talim kept Larvitar as comfortable as possible while the rest of the group, along with Professors Oak and Elm and Delia, had breakfast. The dream Ash had started recollecting in his head. Did what happen to Larvitar conduct in the lack of external stimuli? A theory Ash wanted to think. "I think I know why Larvitar is rejecting us?" he spoke, barely touching his plate. Misty, Brock, the professors, Pokémon, Nurse Joy and Delia turned to Ash wondering what he's mentioning. "As you mentioned, Professor Elm, Larvitar was taken from the Pokémon Preserve as an egg. He was hidden in the darkness due to the crate on that one motorcycle he rode and spilled out to the streets. I'm saying this because I saw what Larvitar saw in my dream, being kicked around like a soccer ball and out onto the street where I...or Larvitar would've died if that semi hit him. Just as Talim was about to grab the egg, everything went dark. All that I could do was hear Talim's voice but her voice just bounced off the shell's interior, making it unable to understand what she's saying." A rather deep explanation from Ash shunned any happiness. Reality about what occurred with Larvitar up to the moment Talim saved it.

"Whoa..." Misty gawked. Elm couldn't believe the trauma Larvitar suffered before hatching.

"Ash, that's saying a lot about what happen to Larvitar," he surveyed. The dream began to work Ash's mind into a hypothesis.

"I think Larvitar didn't want to come out of his shell, coming into this world," he pondered. "And I haven't felt more sorry for a Pokémon in my career, let alone my life." Everyone felt the same about Larvitar and why everything revolved in such negativity for the baby.

"It sounds like you're personally responsible for what Larvitar had gone through," Delia muttered. "I mean...true that you weren't as close to Larvitar as your other friend who's watching over the Pokémon." Still, Ash couldn't get the emotionally scarred escapade Larvitar endured.

"To hear of your dream as Larvitar, I think Larvitar was helping you understand it's feelings," Oak theorized. Even though Ash knew the professor and his concept of Pokémon, he had some doubt to the true feelings of the newborn.

"Maybe..." he murmured. Just then, Talim entered the room, no Larvitar on her lap. "Talim, what's up?" Talim looked over to the crowd but mostly on Elm.

"Larvitar has opened his eyes," she informed. This would be a joyous concept... "Bit he's yet to move around. I would like to bring him outside and let him receive fresh air." Elm blinked like there didn't seem necessary to ask to bring Larvitar outside.

"Of course," he allowed. "It may support his recovery." Talim acknowledged Elm's permission. A little while later, Talim brought Larvitar outside to a picturesque view of the ocean. Larvitar stood like a statue.

"The ocean breeze... It's a wonderful feel to awaken." Larvitar's eyes were open but no one seemed to be home. "Everything that happened to you before will no longer be chasing you. I will help you back to the Preserve. I want to protect you for as long as you want me to." Talim closed her eyes while Ash, Pikachu and Delia came out to see the progress. "I know. Allow me to wash away the fears with a prayer and..." She pulled out a bowl and poured water into it. "Some holy water." Ash got worried really quickly. Talim scooped some water from the bowl and bowed her head to pray while raising the water to an oblivious Pokémon. "In the name of the father, of the son and of the Holy Spirit, I'll wash your fears away." Her hands with the water were just about over Larvitar's head when...

"Wait a second!" Ash shouted as he clasped her arm, spilling some of the "Holy Water" to the grass. Talim was rather surprised as she spun her head to Ash, a little upset with this interruption.

"What was that-" Ash lifted a finger from his fist.

"Rock Pokémon don't like water. You pour it on Larvitar, nothing good will turn out." He didn't want Larvitar to get wet. Talim wasn't sure that she was doing anything wrong.

"It's Holy Water. Anyone baptized doesn't get-"

"Even Holy Water." Talim was defeated. She wanted to give Larvitar a baptism but with water being a bad thing for the Rock Skin Pokémon, what could she do? That's when she spotted some dirt behind Larvitar.

"Maybe if I mix some dirt into the Holy Water, Larvitar would be fine." Ash didn't expect this idea. Disguising the Holy Water with dirt would make it muddy...

"I think it would be okay." She scooped some dirt and mixed it with the water in the bowl. She picked up a clump of mud, willing to try again.

"In the name of the father, son and Holy Spirit, your fears will be washed away." She pressed some of the mud on Larvitar's head as she smeared it around the fin and down the nose. Surprisingly, Larvitar didn't react. With one nod, Talim sighed in relief. "It's done. You've been baptized. Everything will be okay from now on." Ash smiled, satisfied with what Talim offered to Larvitar. Suddenly, three miniature green human-like creatures in grass skirts and red flowers on their heads popped up. They approached Larvitar much to Talim's wonder.

"Bellossom..." These Bellossom came up to Larvitar, greeting themselves to the newborn. "I guess they came to welcome Larvitar into this world." As if that wasn't enough and out of nowhere, blue round creatures with attached cotton balls floated down and around. "Same with the Jumpluff." Talim's astonished look said it all.

"These Pokémon... all for Larvitar?" If only Larvitar would react. The lack of external stimuli was a huge issue but even Talim wasn't worried. Something else would be giving her concern. The digging of dirt with volume had the teens and Pokémon turning heads. Out of nowhere, a gray tank emerged, that red "R" pasted in the front. "Oh no!"

"Team Rocket!" The redhead opened the hatch above the cockpit in open view and popped her head out, laughing to mock the disadvantage Ash and Talim had.

"Of course, twerps!" she sneered. "Now hand over the Larvitar so we can deliver it to the boss!" Talim clutched Larvitar to petite chest, realizing from Misty's information about last night. She stood up, anger in her face.

"Did you destroy the backup generator!?" she yelled out. "And risk Larvitar's life!?" The Rockets balked at the seething priestess. "Would your boss want a dead Pokémon!?" James and the cat looked at each other, an outcome of demolishing the generator without seen consequences coming to focus.

"You mean to tell us that the Larvitar was not feeling well when it was born?" James asked. Talim's nod brought forth unforeseen circumstances that would have resulted in Larvitar's passing, further upsetting those in the Preserve.

"We shoulda waited until Larvitar was healthy," the cat mewed in understanding. The redhead didn't see it that way. Heck, she saw something else.

"You think we're suppose to wait for Larvitar, think again!" she cackled. "That's a present for our boss, dead or alive!" What good would it do to bring a dead Pokémon to your boss?

"Jessie, think about it!" James snapped at his human partner in crime. "There's no way Giovanni wants a Pokémon that's not alive!" Jessie wasn't wavered.

"Look at Larvitar! It's clearly alive! We can strike now!" She hit a button where long mechanical arms emerged. The arms reached out so fast that it pinned Ash and Pikachu and accidentally knocked Talim down and losing possession of Larvitar. Even after getting tossed around, Larvitar was a statue still. The Rockets saw the stiff Pokémon, an opening to capture it. One of the arms retracted and switched to a net meant to catch butterflies...really big butterflies.

"Larvitar, run!" Ash hollered. Finally, Larvitar blinked. He began to move all extremities and eventually stood up. Talim was also on her feet but she grasped her arm. She's injured. Larvitar faced Team Rocket's tank approaching him. There was nothing in the way now that Ash and Pikachu were pinned and Talim hurt...until the Jumpluff score ran, or floated interference.

"Get outta the way, you puffballs!" Jessie yelled as the arm with the net tried to swat them away. Figuring that the Jumpluff were buying time for Larvitar, Talim wanted to get the creature to escape.

"Please, Larvitar!" she pleaded. "Run while you still can!" Larvitar's eyes remained focused on the Jumpluff denying Team Rocket access to the Rock Skin Pokémon. Hear Talim, remembering her speak to him while as an egg and after it hatched, something stirred in Larvitar.

("Momma...") he teared up. Yes, Larvitar called Talim it's mother. The living soul from the past protected him, the child that saved a Totodile protected him, too and now the Jumpluff that greeted him were protecting it. Larvitar took a deep breath...and let out a booming scream. ("STOP!") Those inside the tank heard the screaming Larvitar, covering their ears. Poor Talim used her good arm to cover one ear but Ash was helpless, hearing the deafening screams. The other Pokémon tried their best to keep the shout to a minimum and even Brock, Misty, Joy, Delia and the professors weren't immune to Larvitar's shout...or...

"What's going on?!" Joy shouted for answers.

"It's Larvitar's Screech attack!" Brock answered.

"What a time to react to external stimuli!" Elm awed. "But why do it now?!" Larvitar ceased it's shout and summoned glowing white orbs which circled around him. Oak recognized the new ability.

"Hidden Power?" he guessed. The attack somehow forced the tank from Ash and Pikachu by lifting it to the air. That's when it fired the Hidden Power, each orb exploding on contact. The last one had to have hit a weak spot because the tank blew up and sent Team Rocket flying out of the sight.

"Ridiculous!" Jessie complained. "Beaten by a whiny baby?!" Yep, pretty much.

"We got beat by a baby, alright!" James clarified a little.

"And da ones whining are us~!" the cat growled. Now for their signature send-off...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried out as they flew away. Chances are, they'll be back. Larvitar looked on, unsure about what he just did. Recovering, Ash, Talim and Pikachu reached Larvitar to praise the baby for his help.

"Larvitar, that was amazing!" Ash praised with Pikachu backing him up. Larvitar glared back at Ash, wondering who this boy was.

("What?!") he jumped. A smile and reached to pet the victorious creature.

"You using Screech and Hidden Power to protect us and the Pokémon was awesome!" A complement but Larvitar looked bewildered by it. Talim came forward, an arm still dead to her side.

"Thank you, Larvitar," she praised. Larvitar now turned to Talim. This was the girl who was with Larvitar after poachers lost him.

("Momma!") Larvitar leaped into Talim, embracing him with her good arm. ("Momma...") The Pokémon who were there to greet Larvitar began to dance around, once again welcoming Larvitar to the world he's now a part of. Those watched on, amused at the Pokémon's way of greeting someone.

"You know what, Larvitar?" Ash motioned. Larvitar looked over to Ash with wonder. "I think you've finally hatched." Larvitar's reaction was one of wonder. To be fully hatched...what could that mean? Delia, Misty, Brock, Togepi and the professors came over to the rest.

"That was incredible!" Elm awed. "To learn Screech and Hidden Power so soon after birth..." Larvitar didn't register Elm as someone friendly, curling himself along Talim's body. He was frightened. "I guess Harden as well." To Ash, Larvitar's hadn't _fully_ hatched.

"Oh, well... I guess there's some of that 'shell' he needs to break free from." Perhaps so. Back inside, Pikachu and Togepi had a chance to greet Larvitar as he enjoyed his first meal since birth. Talim, arm in a sling, smiled and sat close to the Pokémon.

"How's the Pokémon Food?" she asked. Larvitar gazed up to his "Momma" with a satisfied calm.

("Good, momma,") he chirped. Pikachu was humored with Larvitar's reply.

("You're calling a human your mom?") he joked. ("That's like Togepi calling Misty his mom.") Togepi turned to Pikachu with a giggle.

("She _is_ mommy, Pikachu!") he snapped with a smirk. Pikachu couldn't believe the happy retaliation from his toddler friend.

("Okay, Togepi! No need to come back at me like that.") Larvitar laughed at the comedy between the other two Pokémon.

("You're funny!") he giggled. While Talim enjoyed the Pokémon eating and talking, the rest were making plans about the trip to Mt. Silver and return Larvitar to the Preserve.

"So, we need to meet up with someone named Mason, is that right?" Brock questioned.

"That's right," Elm confirmed. "Ranger Mason runs the Preserve and helps protect the Pokémon that inhabit there. It's also along the way toward Silver Town where Ash can compete in the Silver Conference." Plans seemed set. Ash felt energized. He was ready to tackle this conference with his Pokémon.

"Mt. Silver has quite a bit going on," Ash noted, bemused with what the mountain had in store. "We can set out tomorrow and try to get there ASAP." Already, Ash was psyched for this. Oak prepared to put Ash in his place.

"But before you can do that, you need to register in New Bark Town," he reminded the younger town member. Never bothered, Ash nodded.

"That's fine. It's not a long walk there anyway, right?"

"Or a short drive," Delia offered. Ash turned to his mother, thank god human and not a Pokémon, wondering why a drive instead of a walk. "I'm meaning Talim and her arm. It'll be much easier if we get there by car." The kids understood what Delia pointed to. "Though I should say, Brock...you're usually after women like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Is Talim not interesting enough for you?" Brock froze, shocked that Delia called out love interests that he chased and referred Talim as not interesting for him.

"I mean, you even went after Prof. Ivy and some of the gym leaders," Oak added. When Oak said Ivy, Ash and Misty's reaction was a face that screamed "don't say it!" but too late. They glanced back at Brock, huddled in the corner, depressed and in a fetal position.

"That...name..." he shuttered. Ash and Misty palmed their faces.

"You just had to say her name," Misty growled. Oak ended up itching his head, befuddled with the reaction. Delia and Elm just glared, unsure if they should be worried about Brock or if they should laugh like bullies to his external stimuli.

"You mean to tell me he hasn't got over Prof. I-" Oak tried to understand but...

"Don't mention her name!" Brock sadly mulled. This warned Oak one thing: to shut up about it.

"Okay, sorry!" The door opened, Larvitar on Talim's shoulder.

"Hey, how's your arm?" Delia asked. Talim flexed her hand, feeling returning surely.

"Getting better," she notified. "I should be able to hold Larvitar by tomorrow." Elm stood up, plans set.

"As soon as Brock pulls himself together, we'll go to the Pokémon Center to get Ash registered," he announced. Talim was ready to get moving but would need to rest her arm until it was at full strength. A couple of hours later, the party reached New Bark Town and the Pokémon Center there. Oak, Elm, Delia and Talim stood back while Ash presented another Nurse Joy with his device and collection of badges. Joy nodded to the badges.

"Okay, slide your Dex in the drive," she instructed. A large rectangular hole was where Ash inserted the device. On the computer screen, Joy imputed Ash's information. That's when "ALL CLEAR" rang up. "Ash, you are set. Talk to my cousin in Silver Town and you'll be given a room there." Registration was easy.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," he smiled. "Now all we can do is rest until the morning." Everyone nodded to the idea.

"Ash, in the morning, your mom and I will return to Pallet Town but we will watch you in your matches," Oak informed. "We just want you to do your best when the conference starts." Ash pumped his fist, an overflow of confidence raging out.

"I'll do Pallet Town proud, Prof. Oak." A nod from the professors and Delia he was ready to go. The trip to Mt. Silver was about to be one adventure Talim would remember. It's sad that she's still alive for it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Trail of Silver

_Chapter 6: Trail of Silver_

* * *

The rising sun over New Bark Town marked the beginning of a journey. At the Pokémon Center, Talim stepped outside, more aware of the automatic sliding doors. She was in a different wardrobe. Donned in a green windbreaker spring jacket and biker shorts, Talim stood firm, a breeze whistling by her ears. "Gentle winds," she studied. "A good day is upon us." She's optimistic. Delia arrived at the front, viewing Talim getting fresh air.

"Good morning, Talim," she greeted. Talim twisted her attention to Ash's mother.

"Good morning, Delia. How are you doing?" The beaming smile from the brunette was a promising sign.

"Well, I'm fine. How's the clothes I made for you?" Talim didn't look too comfortable in the new duds. Then again, it did cover the stomach.

"I'll need some time to adjust to this. I mean, the shorts are a little tight." Delia didn't mind the new look for the one-time warrior in the hunt for a demonic sword. "So, the base at Mt. Silver is supposed to have another Pokémon Center to stop by as we climb toward Silver Town. It's a long journey as you pointed out." Talim began to recall what it was like for her to journey as she gazed at the clear blue sky.

"Well, I hope that you can help Larvitar back to his original nesting place." Speaking of Larvitar, he found Delia and Talim by the front door, walking out.

("Momma?") he asked for. Hearing the little Pokémon, the two women turned to Larvitar.

"Good morning, Larvitar," Talim welcomed. "Are you hungry?"

("Yeah, very hungry.") Talim hoisted Larvitar up to her arms, Delia not daunted.

"Sam and I might as well head back to Pallet Town," she informed. "But we'll make sure to come up to the stadium and see him battle. Make sure he knows what's going on." Talim bobbed to the head's up.

"I will," she promised before she and Larvitar reentered the Center for breakfast as Delia retreated back to...wherever she came from. Talim and Larvitar found Brock cooking in the kitchen. Breakfast time? "Good morning, Brock." Hearing the young priestess, Brock diverted his attention to Talim, happy to see her awake.

"Morning, Talim," he greeted. "You and Larvitar ready for breakfast before we start to climb Mt. Silver?" A little morning meal to start the day.

"I'm pretty sure we're both hungry." Talim placed the Rock Skin Pokémon on the table so that she could get Larvitar's bowl. Ash and Pikachu woke and met everyone in the kitchen.

"Morning!" he yawned. Guess he still had some of Sandman's sand in his eyes by the way he rubbed them. Eying Larvitar, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and greeted the newborn.

("And how's Larvitar this morning?") he squeaked. Larvitar jerked to see the mouse, one of the two Pokémon from late yesterday.

("Morning, Pikachu,") he softly roared. ("All we need is Togepi and we're ready for breakfast.") It didn't feel complete for Larvitar without Misty's Pokémon. Talim brought food for both Pokémon and they didn't waste time feeding themselves. She remembered what to tell Ash thanks to Delia's stop.

"Ash, your mother wanted me to tell you that she and the professor will return home but she does wish you luck and will be there to see you battle," she forwarded. Knowing that it was his mother, Ash respected her message.

"I understand," he acknowledged. "Thanks, Talim." After Misty and Togepi came around and everyone ate their breakfast, the group departed the Center on their way to Mt. Silver. The journey started uneventful, nothing more than viewing trees as they traveled north.

"Ash, have you thought about what Pokémon to use in the Silver Conference?" Misty asked. Someone didn't want the trainer to enter the Conference unprepared. But to Ash, it's too soon to decide what Pokémon to use.

"I'll know when we reach the stadium." Talim began to wonder about the Silver Conference Ash would be participating in.

"So, how does one become eligible for this Conference?" she questioned. Brock walked along Talim, available to answer.

"A trainer has to earn at least eight badges from the region's gyms," he explained. "To earn a badge, one must defeat the gym leader of each in the gym's designated Pokémon battles whether their one-on-one to a full six-on-six. We found out in the Johto Region that challengers are given freedom to switch out Pokémon." Talim listened, hoping to understand how Pokémon fight compared to how she fought back in the day. She did want to make sure she heard Brock right while a shaky Larvitar buried his head in her windbreaker.

"So if the challenger's Pokémon beat the leader's Pokémon, they earn this badge as a symbol of triumph?"

"Right. Misty and I should know a lot. We're both gym leaders back in Kanto. I'm from the gym in Pewter City and Misty's from Cerulean." An awed gasp from Talim sounded astounding.

"So, then...why are you traveling with Ash and not defending your gyms?" The teenager had the urge to study from Brock.

"Well, my dad's running the gym as well as Misty's older sisters. I want to become a Pokémon Breeder and study from other breeders to understand what it takes. Misty's reason is a little personal." This can't sound good.

"What's personal?" A heavy grunt echoed from Misty. She's not particularly pleased with this.

"I'm with him so that he can pay me back for a new bike!" she snapped. Troubling. Ash mulled under his breath. He didn't want a reminder of the past. Pikachu's ears perked up for something. What did he hear?

("Splashing?") he thought. Pikachu's wonder alerted the humans.

"You say something, Pikachu?" Brock asked. Instead of replying since he couldn't speak human, Pikachu sprinted off and forced the others to follow. Pikachu reached the sound and chirped in excitement. The rest came by and viewed a land full of pools. Those circular pools were full of different creatures bathing in the steaming liquid.

"Hot springs!" Ash recognized. "And check out the Pokémon!" All sorts in the hot springs... This gave Brock an idea.

"Hey, Ash...why not give the Pokémon some fun?" A present for Ash's gym badges wasn't a bad plan.

"Yeah!" He snagged his red/white balls, one having a bit of turquoise. "Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Noctowl, Phanpy, come on out!" He threw the balls which opened. Out popped Cyndaquil, a yellow owl with black triangles in front and reddish wings, a baby blue elephant with some orange plates, a baby blue crocodile with red scales and a yellowish-green dinosaur with rolled up leaves around its neck and a leaf protruding from the head.

"Hey, don't leave me and my Pokémon out!" Misty urged. "Staryu, Goldeen, Corsola, Psyduck, Politoed, let's have fun!" Her balls that were tossed opened and brought out a brown starfish with a ruby in the middle, a goldfish with a horn, a yellow duck with black hair, a moving piece of coral and a green frog that had a swirl printed on the abdomen.

"I have two Pokémon that don't mind water," Brock pointed out. "Crobat, Pineco, time for a swim!" The balls from Brock opened and emerging was a pine cone with eyes and a purple round bat with four wings. The crocodile spotted the water and ran right at the drink.

"Totodile, hold on a second!" Ash called out to the crocodile. The amphibian tried to stop but its own momentum tripped it up and fell on his snout. Now known, Totodile returned to the group. "I want this to be a fun day for all as a way to say thanks for winning the eight badges and compete in the Silver Conference. Also, I want to welcome a couple of new friends, Talim and Larvitar." The Pokémon dashed over to meet the new faces...except for the starfish and goldfish. Talim and Larvitar became overwhelmed.

"Please, back off!" Talim requested in fear. The meeting onslaught was too much and Larvitar used Screech. The deafening shout forced the Pokémon to cover their ears or retreat to the springs. A few minutes later, most of the Pokémon were swimming. Larvitar, already noted as a Rock-Type that shouldn't get wet, watched from the sidelines. The pressure of meeting the other Pokémon bothered him.

("Too much...") he whimpered. Talim consoled her "baby" by holding him to her body.

"It's okay, Larvitar. I'm still here." It made the Rock Skin Pokémon feel better.

("Oh, momma...") Cyndaquil approached Talim and Larvitar. This was the Pokémon that helped keep Larvitar warm after the generators were shot. At least it's one Pokémon and not a swarm.

("Everyone okay?") it squeaked. Larvitar peeked, not as scared to death as before.

"Larvitar, Ash's Cyndaquil helped keep you warm after you were hatched," Talim tried to ease. To Talim, Cyndaquil was Larvitar's savior. Slowly, Larvitar lowered himself to meet the mouse that could shoot fire from it's back. Before he could settle with Cyndaquil, quacking noises from the side. All turned to the duck who buried itself in sand...and enjoying it. Misty watched the duck with some chagrin.

"Psyduck, what are you doing in the sand?" she argued. Psyduck continued to quack itself in calm. Talim noticed steam billowing from the sands and opted to palm it. The sands were heated.

"The hot springs seem to keep the sands pretty warm. Perhaps bathing in this sand is more your thing than water." Larvitar was lowered to try the sands out as Brock came over to see what the action was about.

"You found a sand bath?" he asked.

"Yeah, apparently," Misty shrugged. Larvitar stood on the sands, unsure about jumping in.

"That's great for my Rock Pokémon. Geodude, Onix, come on out!" Brock threw his balls up which opened and revealed a gray round boulder with a face and arms as well as a huge collection of rocks shaped like a snake with a gargantuan head. The rocky snake dug hot sand over its body, roaring in relief. Larvitar looked like a zit compared to the giant snake, unaware of the boulder behind him. The smaller one shoved Larvitar in the pile, head first. The baby struggled to surface while Psyduck and the rock snake watched. After pulling himself from the sand, Larvitar leaped in the hole and became excited that the sands felt great. The other Pokémon in the water heard the cheerful sounds on the infant Pokémon enjoying himself. Pikachu felt the nervous tension and didn't want anyone to come by Larvitar considering what happened just prior. Adding to the protection was Talim and Brock's Pokémon...but it didn't matter. Ash's and Misty's Pokémon rushed over to see Larvitar actually having fun, forgetting about his powerful Screech. Panicked, Talim snatched Larvitar from the oncoming pack. The rock snake lifted Talim and Larvitar and clearing themselves. Ash, Misty and Brock came over to stop all the ruckus.

"That's enough!" Ash scolded. All the Pokémon stopped after hearing the trainer's shout. The rock snake lowered Talim and Larvitar who began to run away. Who could blame him? "Larvitar's scared because you want to meet him as a group." The Pokémon couldn't understand why it's a big deal. Meantime, Larvitar had distanced himself away from the huge group of Pokémon. The angst and frustration of the Rock Skin Pokémon...and still during it's infancy. Talim caught up with the baby Pokémon she grew accustomed to.

"Larvitar!" she called out. Larvitar spun around, viewing the one who's protected him since hatching.

("Momma?") he whimpered. Talim wasn't upset that Larvitar ran away. Poor little thing was frightened out of his wits. He leaped into Talim's arms, searching for comfort.

"It's okay." Larvitar eased himself, thankful that his "mother" helped console. "I guess that's too much Pokémon to meet at once huh?" Larvitar's sigh, a note of how frustrated and scared he was. Suddenly, Larvitar jerked his head as a sound. Talim saw the turn and both watched a giant brown lion with a metallic mustache. White fur flew from the brown body between what looked like steel wings from it's back. The face red plating around the eyes and yellow plating above. Talim's body froze to the majestic approach of this beast looking back at her and her Pokémon. This creature was an astonishing portrait in real life. Larvitar didn't want to mess with it and wanted to retreat, forgetting that he's in Talim's grip. She and the lion stared among each other, a stalemate and waiting one to move. That's when the lion looked back at a wing. Was there something it had there for the teenage warrior? Thinking it's okay to approach what seemed like a rather harmless creature, Talim met with the lion before digging in the fur.

("Careful, momma!") That's when she touched something rigid...and loose. She pulled out a red piece of rock that was glowing in her hand. Her heart sank and fear rose.

"Soul Edge?" No, Soul Edge was a sword. Still, how did this lion obtain something like this?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Sharpened Souls

_Chapter7: Sharpened Souls_

* * *

The lion, the girl and the sacred sword? Sounds like a unique title for a movie...if it wasn't used already. Met with a lion, Talim was given what seemed like a piece of Soul Edge. The sword she tried to purify? The sword that sent her to this place and time? And it's on Mt. Silver? Talim and Larvitar returned to the hot springs, more questions swirling in their heads. Misty was the first to spot the two returning as she, Ash, Brock and their Pokémon friends were joined by a blue-haired boy in glasses and an orange t-shirt. "You're back!" she noticed. "Has Larvitar calmed down?" One look at the Rock Skin Pokémon looked like a good sign that he would behave. Talim started taking stock of the new boy.

"So who is he?" she asked. The blue-haired boy stepped up to introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nelson," he named himself. "I'm actually on the hunt for Entei." Talim wondered what the new creature looked like. Could it be that lion she met?

"Entei?" Ash brought out his device, hit a few buttons and offered it to Talim. On the screen...the lion!

"Entei, the Volcano Pokémon," it computed. "Legend tells of Entei's birth when a volcano appears." This was Entei? This was the lion who gave Talim a piece of Soul Edge. She couldn't hide the truth about the run-in.

"We met Entei!" Gasps of disbelief echoed around the hot springs. No one was sure to believe her with this sudden statement. "He approached me and gave me something from my time." She opened her hand to show the fragment of the sword she tried to purify. Ash snagged the fragment, interested with the piece.

"What is it?" he asked. The fragment began to glow again. It spooked Pikachu that he retreated toward Misty. Talim had to say what was so special about Soul Edge.

"That is a fragment of a sword known as Soul Edge. Legend foretells this as the sword of salvation, a sword that grants the wielder immense power to overcome anything. However, the sword required the soul of the wielder and most of the time, those who carried it lost their lives. I defeated Abyss, a creature forged by the anguish of souls and tried to purify since I am a priestess of the winds. However..." The sword had other ideas. "Soul Edge sent me here...rather an area near the Pokémon Marine Laboratory." Talim only wanted to do something good. It went to show that no good deed goes unpunished.

"That would explain the weapons you had on," Brock realized. The nod from Talim. She had been through a lot.

"What would Entei be doing with a piece of Soul Edge?" Ash asked. Misty pondered if maybe Entei didn't know.

"I think it was just a glowing rock to Entei," she theorized. "Pokémon aren't really known to carry weapons. Cubone and Marowak carry bones as club but that's it." Nelson had a thought himself.

"Maybe this Soul Edge is somewhere on this mountain," he hypothesized. A possibility that Ash thought wasn't farfetched.

"Maybe, but we should be careful if we do find it," he warned. "A sword like that isn't a toy to play with." The Pokémon would agree. That's when Talim remembered Nelson's reasoning for being here.

"Anyway, Nelson, why do you want to capture Entei?" she questioned. Nelson scoffed at Talim's query.

"I guess Ash didn't tell you how popular you'll be when you get a legendary Pokémon," he snorted. "I was gonna show my strategy in capturing Entei to Ash and my Misdreavus is the key." He threw a red/white ball of his own. The ball opened and out came a floating bluish-green ghost-like creature with wild pink tip-styled hair. There was also a beaded necklace around its neck while showing red pupils in yellow eyes. Talim viewed the new creature, doubts considering the size of this compared to Entei.

"Are you certain that this Pokémon can take Entei?" Nelson adjusted his glasses, a confident smirk enlightening his face.

"When you see me and Ash battle, you'll understand. Ready to go?" Ash fluffed a nod, ready for a scrap. The Pokémon watched as Ash chose his baby elephant for combat. Talim stood behind Ash. "Interesting. You're going with Phanpy." Brock stood between Nelson and Ash, several feet from the middle of the two.

"This will be a two-on-two match between Nelson and Ash!" he announced. "There's no time limit! Begin!" Ash made the first move.

"Okay, Phanpy," Ash called. "Take Down!" Phanpy charged at Misdreavus who floated in place, not moving. Phanpy jumped and hit Misdreavus...only to phase right through it. The baby elephant crashed the dirt while Ash looked on with a puzzled face.

"Come on, Ash!" Nelson shrugged. "Normal attacks don't work on Ghost Pokémon." Ash slapped his head, forgetting that something like Take Down didn't work on something like Misdreavus. "Swift attack!" Misdreavus spat stars from its mouth.

"Defense Curl!" Phanpy rolled itself in a ball just as the stars hit. Nelson had an attack ready for a follow-up.

"Use Psybeam!" Misdreavus fired beams of light from its eyes at Phanpy.

"Dodge it with Rollout!" Phanpy became a blue wheel and rolled toward the ghost. The beams nailed the wheel and knocked Phanpy to a loop. Back on its feet, the elephant looked dizzy by the swirls in its eyes.

"Now for my secret weapon: Mean Look!" A black ray shot from Misdreavus's eyes and nailed Phanpy...but it looked like nothing. Ash wanted to remember what was the purpose of the move.

"Mean Look? Why does that attack look familiar?" Ash may have had a hard time recalling something like Mean Look but Misty recognized it right away.

"That's what Morty used to keep you from recalling Cyndaquil," she reminded. Mean Look prevented a Pokémon from returning to its trainer? Ash wanted to double-check and snagged a red/white ball.

"Lemme make sure. Phanpy, return!" A red beam shot from the ball and tagged Phanpy...but dissipated quickly.

"You should have listened to Misty. Mean Look forces you to stick with the Pokémon until the Pokémon is defeated. It also keeps wild Pokémon from running away and making it easier to capture." No wonder why he considered Mean Look to be his secret weapon when capturing Entei.

"Fascinating!" echoed three...familiar voices... Oh no. The kids and Pokémon turned to Team Rocket in a hot air balloon which looked like the cat's head. Out from the basket attached to what looked like fans and a tube was a net and snared Misdreavus. For some reason, Misdreavus couldn't phase out of there.

"Now that Misdreavus is ours, that Mean Look will help snag us an Entei," Jessie plotted. The cat popped up from the balloon with a remote on hand. "But first come all the Pokémon here with our Twisty Turbo Tempest Vacuum!"

"And now, to suck in the rest!" he mewed as he hit a button. The machine sucked air and the fans pushed the hot springs down and up, draining the water. The kids had to take immediate action.

"Everyone, out of the pool!" Misty yelled. The Pokémon jumped out and huddled around the giant stone snake...but the living pine cone got sucked up in front of Brock.

"Pineco, no!" Brock cried out. He wanted to go after his Pokémon but slipped. His only resort was latching on the snake. The fans blew Larvitar from Talim's arms and traction from her feet. Ash caught Larvitar but...

"Help!" Talim cried out. Larvitar watched helplessly to his owner absorbed by the vacuum.

("Momma!") he yelled. Someone had to do something. Ash struggled to huddle Larvitar with Pikachu and Cyndaquil under the snake.

"You stay here with the rest!" he ordered. He wanted to save Talim. "I'm coming!" Ash raced at the torrent and leaped in it, much to the dismay and panic of friends and Pokémon.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock pleaded loudly. In the swirling torrent, Ash flew thanks to the vacuum's sucking power and found Talim clinging on Pineco and Misdreavus. Somehow Talim, despite being spun around like a top, freed Misdreavus. She saw and reached for Ash. That's when he noticed a large brown bear spiraling right at him. He braced and caught the bear, both flying right at the other human and Pokémon.

"Ash!" Talim screamed.

"Talim!" Ash replied. "Pineco!" When reaching, the bear clasped the humans and Pineco.

"What now?!" Pineco would have the answer as he began to glow brightly. The glow shone through the torrent and made the others wonder what's occurring in there. Even Team Rocket were curious. Suddenly, a blast from inside destroyed the torrent as those inside fell...but Pineco was missing and a round steel sphere with a pinkish middle containing eyes and volcano-like spikes popping out was in place. Brock realized something unique about this new creature.

"Forretress, you evolved!" he cheered as he ran out and snagged the new Pokémon. Team Rocket still wondered how their vacuumed torrent dissipated.

"That breeding twerp's Pineco evolved?" the cat mewed in awe. Talim and Ash regrouped with the rest as Ash brought out his device, scanning the new Pokémon.

"Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon," the device registered. "Forretress is the evolved form of Pineco. Mystery surrounds the steel shell it's encased in." Genuinely surprised, Talim gasped at the new Pokémon. Team Rocket? Not so much.

"Who cares!" Jessie growled. "Increase suction!" The cat nodded and hit a few buttons on his controller. The vacuum restarted but an enormous wall shot up like a geyser and surrounded the Rockets. Needless to say, they were trapped in their own conundrum. "This is a little much of a suck-up!"

"Now I know why it's called Twisty Turbo Tempest!" James understood.

"I guess calling it an easy-rider would've been too weak to handle," the cat muttered with a laugh, something the humans disagreed with.

"We don't see the humor!" they bellowed in anger. The kids below could only watch, not sure how to approach this dervish wall.

"We gotta stop it or the hot springs will be destroyed!" Misty stated. Talim knew Larvitar couldn't do anything. Who could? That's when she recalled Nelson's wish to get a legend. It was her only option.

"Help us, Entei!" she yelled her lungs out. The call echoed around as wild Pokémon watched on, helpless to Team Rocket's careless act. Without warning, a stream of fire scorched the sky and nailed the torrent. A huge explosion dispatched the swirling waters, drenching the area but not before the kids and Pokémon bailed the scene. Some were Rock Pokémon, you couldn't blame them. Team Rocket plopped right in front of the Volcano Pokémon and he didn't look happy seeing who was damaging his hot springs... Just because they're Pokémon, it doesn't mean they can't own anything. The kids turned to where the beam of fire was shot from, viewing the legend in life.

"Entei!" Nelson gasped. Talim viewed the anger from Entei.

"It's upset at Team Rocket for what they were doing to this place." Like those three cared about what happened. Actually, James and the cat did.

"I don't think it wants to greet us to a feast tonight," the cat shuttered. Jessie begged...no argued to differ.

"Hey, if you wanna be angry, go growl at them!" she urged. Entei didn't listen. It blasted the team with a heavy dose of fire, blowing them away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they vanished from the scene. Entei turned to the kids. The majestic stance humbled the kids and other Pokémon.

"Entei is...powerful," Ash stuttered. Talim smiled up to Entei, thankful that it helped with the scene.

"May the winds act as my praise, Entei," she complimented. Entei turned around, hoping that no more threats endangered the welfare of Pokémon. Nelson came for Entei and now was his chance.

"Entei!" he called up. Entei turned back to Nelson and Misdreavus. "I'm here to capture you! Misdreavus, Mean Look!" Misdreavus struck Entei with the Mean Look beam. Now, Entei can't escape. Still, it worried Talim.

"I don't think Entei's worried one bit," she studied. Nelson continued to mount pressure.

"Now, Swift!" The Pokémon fired the stars once again, striking Entei who didn't move. Still, it didn't seem bothered. "Okay...use Psybeam!" Misdreavus shot a Psybeam that struck Phanpy before and once again, hit it's target. Even still, Entei refused to budge. Was he even feeling the attacks?

"Entei is too strong. Those attacks are like mosquitoes, they only irritate." Entei chose to roar loudly at Misdreavus, so loud that it scared the ghost-like Pokémon back in a red/white ball with Nelson.

"That was Roar!" Brock noticed. "Roar scares a Pokémon away or back in their Pokeball." Entei left the scene, leaving Nelson to moan in defeat.

"So Roar overrides Mean Look," he concluded. It was a tough loss for Nelson. He found Entei but lost in a unique fashion.

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to get Entei," Talim apologized. Nelson shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize, Talim," he denied. "This encounter has rejuvenated me to chase Entei. I know for a fact that I can catch it." Nelson grew motivated to solve the mystery in catching the legendary creature. The moment made Talim think. What could she do here in this place and time? Looking at the fragment of Soul Edge, Talim pondered if what Nelson theorized could be true...about Soul Edge being somewhere on Mt. Silver. After Nelson left, the sun was diving toward the horizon. Camp, dinner, sleep...plans to further scale Mt. Silver would wait until the next day. Night fell and as the kids and Pokémon snuggled to sleep, Talim's thoughts focused on Ash. Did he really need to dive in the twister created by Team Rocket? Could she have figured out how to disable the Twisty Turbo Tempest?

'The winds... shy breezes surround that boy.' She glanced toward Misty, senses of difficulty swirling around her as well. 'And Misty, too. I wonder if... maybe they've enjoyed each one's company but are afraid to admit it?' It's a possibility. She stood up, only to lay down by Ash. "Winds," she continued with a whisper. "Guide this boy as a praise for his bravery." A prayer...but will it work?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Scythe to See You Again

_Chapter 8: Scythe to See You Again_

* * *

It wasn't long since the stop at a hot springs, the group reached a Pokémon Center along the route heading toward the mountain. Talim, carrying Larvitar and a piece of paper, looked toward the video phones. "Let's see..." she pondered. "There are the phones...and this is the professor's number." Was she wanting to call Elm? Normally, teenagers and phones go together. Talim was a special case. She sat at a stall while Ash and his friends reached the front counter. Grabbing a receiver and cradling it on her shoulder, Talim pressed several buttons. Buzzing tones rang from the phone before a click.

"This is Professor Elm," called a familiar voice on the other line. Talim knew it right off the bat.

"Um, Professor?" The shy voice on the other side alerted Elm.

"Talim, I thought you may be calling." The monitor switched on and Elm was viewed. Larvitar was spooked by Elm's appearance.

"I need to apologize. This is the first time I've used something like this. I have to thank Brock for some help." Considering when she came from, it's very understandable.

"So Naomi had told me. By the way, are you calling from the Pokémon Center at the base?" Talim bobbed a nod as Larvitar inched closer to the screen.

"We are. Ash and his friends wanted to make sure their Pokémon are in good shape when we scale Silver." Larvitar reached the screen, tapping it. Talim found it amusing. "Don't worry, Larvitar. The good professor can't touch you." Larvitar sighed in some relief. "Anyway, I'm calling you for another reason." This interested Elm.

"What's on your mind?" A look at Larvitar had Talim's concern.

"When I return Larvitar to the Pokémon Preserve, I don't know what to do." A look in the future gave Talim doubts. "I don't know if there is a way to send me back to my time. Even so, I'm not sure I wanna go back." She seemed to want a place here, to stay in this time and world.

"Well, I could give you some options like helping me or going to Pallet Town and either helping Professor Oak or Delia." Talim appeared intrigued. Ash's hometown being her new home. Regardless that she had a fragment of Soul Edge, she didn't want to go back those 400-some years. "Listen...right now, your mission is returning Larvitar to the Preserve. Don't worry about anything else until that's resolved." Talim nodded. She had to stay the course.

"I will." Hanging up, perfect timing as Ash and Pikachu returned from getting checked up.

"So how was that call to Professor Elm?" he asked. Talim swiveled the chair around, concern painting her face.

"Difficult..." Pikachu wondered what could be on her mind. He knew it wasn't about the call.

("Is there something wrong?") he squeaked. Talim twisted her head to Larvitar, one purpose to her appearance in this era.

"When we bring Larvitar back to the preserve, I'm not sure what to do afterward. Professor Elm gave me options like going to his laboratory or to Pallet Town and helping your mom out. Whatever the case, I don't wanna return to my time." Ash started understanding Talim's dilemma. "After all the death and destruction... broken bones and blood spilled... I don't wanna experience that anymore." Ash and the Pokémon realized how much emotional pain Talim suffered. Ash put a hand on her shoulder, an attempt at consoling the teen warrior.

"Don't worry about what happened back then," he reassured. "You're here with us. There's hardly any bloodshed or busted bones and besides, you care about the Pokémon as much as we do. I prefer someone like that." Somewhat overcome by comfort, Talim picked his hand from her shoulder and replaced it on her face. The cotton cloth pawing her skin relaxed any extra tension she felt. The trainer and the Pokémon had perplexed looks. Did Talim do that to thank Ash? Was it because of how soft his fingerless glove felt on her skin? Perhaps wanting the sense for the glove to touch other parts of her body?

("What's Momma doing with that boy?") Larvitar wondered.

("I thought something was weird when we woke up to Talim that cozy to Ash,") Pikachu theorized. It can't be that bad. Ash wondered if Talim wasn't allowed to love back in her time due to the constant battles that were forced on her or that she's a priestess.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. Talim snapped out, dropping Ash's hand for him to bring back toward his hip.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized. "I'm just not used to these feelings. It also doesn't help that with everyone fighting, love was never present." She lived in a sad, sad world. Misty and Brock reached the rest, their Pokémon checked out.

"You called Professor Elm?" Brock questioned. Talim nodded.

"Phones are still very new to me, even though I've seen Naomi use it to call Professor Elm." Misty chuckled, clutching the always smiling Togepi.

"Well, I could give you the number to Professor Ivy," she suggested. Ash jumped, waiving his arms to stop her reference. Talim sat clueless and Misty stood oblivious. Only when she saw Ash point to Brock did she turn and...

"That...name..." he whimpered as he was gawked curled in the corner looking like a tragedy occurred. Ash slapped his face while Misty looked dismayed. Talim grew curious.

"You mean to tell me that he _hasn't_ gotten over her?" For Talim, getting herself involved might hurt Brock more than he's already feeling at the moment.

"Somehow, whatever happened isn't something I want any part of," she shied away.

"That would be for the best," Ash agreed. Outside, the kids and Pokémon saw all sorts of people and other creatures. "These people must be getting ready to scale Mt. Silver and to the Silver Conference." The question now would be whether any of them were trainers who've also earned eight badges. To Brock, it wasn't everyone.

"I take it the Silver Conference must be a big deal in this region," he theorized. "Not only are trainers here to take part in the League's tournament, friends, rivals, fans and the press covering the event stop by to converse to get a lowdown on what awaits them." It was very engaging for all these people around here to help make the Silver Conference an event to remember.

"Is this going to be your first tournament, Ash?" Talim wondered. Ash shook his head. He seemed to know what it's like to play in these tournaments.

"It's my second," he corrected. "I finished in the Top 16 back at the Indigo League. But I know this time around, I'm going even farther!" Talim loved to hear the confidence from her new friend. Before long...

"Hey!" a boy's voice rang out. Everyone spun heads to see a redhead boy in an opened green button-down shirt over a black tee and brown pants. By him was a red kid-like creature with a curled top. It wasn't hair, just a part of its body. "Are you trying the Silver Conference yourself?" It was aimed at Ash and he wasn't shy about it.

"You bet!" The redhead instantly felt satisfied about Ash.

"I wanna get some practice with Magby for what's to come. I'm Sachel." Talim glared at the creature with interest. Brock as well, knowing the Pokémon.

"I take it that's your Magby, Sachel?" he pondered.

"Yep. So what do you say?" Ash pumped his fist, ambition of victory pouring through his body.

"Count me in!" he grinned. "I may need some practice myself." Talim looked off to the distance, something catching her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a walk with Larvitar," she planned. "Do your best, okay?" Ash wondered why Talim didn't want to see him battle. Was something bothering her? Whatever the reason, Ash never questioned a person's reasoning.

"Sure..." Talim split from the rest. Misty could go after her but it may stress her more than leaving her alone. Talim and Larvitar strolled for sometime, viewing different people and different Pokémon. The many amusements further intrigued the warrior.

"I wonder if I can be a trainer like Ash...or if my friends like Seong or Yun or...maybe Kilik could." Larvitar grew curious about who his "mother" was talking about. Talim pulled out the fragment Entei gave her. Memories flooded back to her, remembering the good and bad times. "We all fought for Soul Edge, life and death aplenty." A fear of losing Talim forced Larvitar to whimper in protest. Unbeknown to them, a large man approached the two while Talim petted her Pokémon for comfort.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who withstood the hands of time," he expressed surprise. Talim and Larvitar turned to the dark-skinned man, darker than Brock. The bald man wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He had one eye that looked like it was made in gold. Talim jumped in shock.

"Zasalamel?!" She pulled out her elbow blades to defend herself and Larvitar. Zasalamel huffed nonchalantly. To Talim, something didn't make sense. "But- But how! I saw you become assimilated with Abyss! You should be dead!" A zombie? He sure didn't look the part.

"I did not come to fight you." Talim blinked. She didn't like this man but Zasalamel wasn't in the mood to throw down. "And that Zasalamel that you thought you killed was a doppelgänger created by Soul Edge in the form of Abyss. You should have known that since I'm immortal." No wonder this man was still among the living.

"Then what is it you're after?" Zasalamel pointed to the fragment she placed by Larvitar.

"I, too, posses a fragment of the Sword of Salvation. That is what lured me to you. In addition, I can return you to your time." Talim wanted a double-check. Could Zasalamel have the key to return Talim back to her time? Even she had doubts.

"I don't believe you..." Was there a dark past which pitted the two in combat?

"I shouldn't be too surprised with your response. After all, we were never along the same legion. However, I've spent decades on end over the event that Yun-Seong described indirectly to me that you vanished with the accursed sword. For over 400 years, I've studied and conjured about every spell possible in existence. Without my immortality, I would not find you." You couldn't really blame Zasalamel for tenacity. It didn't deter Talim.

"You expect me to trust what you have to say? All I know is that you're after me since I tried to purify that sword." Zasalamel wasn't surrendering the debate so easily.

"Why do you carry a piece of Soul Edge? A reminder of the struggles against enemies like Raphael? Or perhaps that fight against Nightmare where you were nearly killed? Tell me." Talim struggled to answer to someone with a bitter emotion to.

"Hey, back off!" a young man shouted. Both craned their heads to a brunette boy in purple. By him was a black fox with oval rings around the body. "Stop harassing this girl!" Zasalamel wasn't really bothered by the new appearance.

"Very well...but know this: some of the souls from back then are still alive today, including the Azure Knight." Talim gasped, only knowing who Zasalamel referred to as he walked off. Once out of sight, Talim collapsed on her knees in fear. Larvitar dashed over to Talim, highly concerned for her.

"What a weirdo! And what the heck is he talking about? Azure Knight?" He was clearly unaware of who Zasalamel and Talim were. Speaking of...

("Momma, what's wrong?") Larvitar whined to his owner. The brunette turned to Talim with some of his own worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Talim didn't answer, still horrified about who Zasalamel detailed. "He's gone. He won't bother you anymore." Satisfying but not to the still-disturbed teenager. Talim's pale face started haunting Larvitar, thinking she was ill.

"The winds!" she snapped. "The winds are discombobulated! Nightmare..." That was something Zasalamel pointed out. The brunette and the Pokémon sensed something wrong. The boy still tried to comfort Talim.

"Hey, relax!" Finally, Talim slowed her labored breathing.

"I'm sorry. I...thought he had long since..." She shook her head, still fighting his words and seeing him alive. "I wasn't expecting to see him." The boy pondered about her run-in with the black man.

"Is he stalking you?" Talim shook her head, denying the notion.

"Someone from my past that I thought was dead." A haunting experience. Sitting back down on a tree stump, Talim regained composure.

"Thank goodness Umbreon sensed something amiss." Would that be the fox? "Are you sure that you're okay?" Once again, the girl from the past shook her head.

"I might need a few minutes." The brunette had to acknowledge her condition.

"I don't think a few minutes will be enough. I'd get something to munch on if I was you." Talim pondered at the idea. Maybe food could help her calm down.

"You think Brock could make me something that can put me at ease?" When the name was mentioned, the brunette pieced a puzzle together.

"You're traveling with Ashy-Boy and his friends, aren't you?" Talim was a bit shocked, not as much as her moment with Zasalamel that forced her to her knees. The brunette scoffed at his correct assumption. "He's always nipping at my heels, that Ash." This further interested Talim.

"Is there something about Ash that-"

"We're rivals." That's a good reason he knew Ash. "Do you know Professor Oak?" She bobbed a nod, Larvitar as well. "I'm his grandson, Gary." To Talim, he wasn't sounding like a hated rival. After all, he did help her with that guy.

"Talim. Name kinda sounds a bit odd, huh?" Gary didn't think so with his side-to-side head movement.

"I only judge by attitude, not names. Anyway, I hope that guy doesn't harass you anymore." Gary and Umbreon started walking off when he remembered something. "By the way, when you see Ash again, tell him I'll be waiting in Silver Town. Let's go, Umbreon." Exiting, Talim calmed so much, she nearly forgot about Zasalamel.

"Ready to head back to the rest, Larvitar?" The Rock Skin Pokémon had enough excitement for one day. That sighing huff just about said it. That's when the two saw Ash before taking a step. He and the Pokémon were marching...but to where? There, apparently.

"Okay, I'll assign pairs for you guys," Ash announced. "Pikachu, I'll have you paired with Bayleef. Cyndaquil, you and Totodile will be buddies and that leaves Phanpy and Noctowl." Listening, the Pokémon got with their partners as Talim arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" The sound of Talim alerted Ash to see her.

"Talim, what's up?" The Pokémon now twisted to see the one-time warrior and Larvitar.

"Just saw you and your Pokémon marching here. Your battle with Sachel?"

"I lost but I know Cyndaquil gave it his all." Cyndaquil squeaked a bit of disappointment. "I thought some special training with the Silver Conference around the corner could help us prepare for what's to come." Larvitar wondered about this, thinking some training might be helpful.

("Momma, let me help out!") he requested with some enthusiasm.

"You wanna train like Ash's Pokémon?" Talim asked. Larvitar barked in confirmation. Talim thought to what Larvitar had in his arsenal. She didn't feel comfortable about a Pokémon she needed to return to the Preserve. "I don't know. I mean...I don't wanna..." Ash thought it would be a good idea.

"I may know why Larvitar wants to train," he believed. "In case any of us get in trouble like with Team Rocket." The thought never crossed her mind. Even some of Ash's Pokémon wanted to see Larvitar fight.

"Well, if you want to try your hand at it... Larvitar, who do you want as a partner?" Larvitar darted his eyes and pointed to Phanpy. Ash brightly smiled about it.

"Interesting choice. Phanpy and Larvitar are both Ground Pokémon, but Larvitar is also Rock." Did that make any difference? Now came a new dilemma: knowing Larvitar's abilities.

"If I remembered Professor Elm after he hatched, Larvitar has that deafening Screech, Harden and Hidden Power." Maybe it knew more moves. Finding her confidence along Larvitar, Talim was game. "Okay, let's go!" Larvitar and Phanpy gazed at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Talim, we'll make the first move. Just watch... Phanpy, Tackle!" Phanpy charged in at full force. Talim struggled to make a move.

"Let's try Harden!" Larvitar braced itself but it wasn't enough. Phanpy crashed into Larvitar, knocking him back a bit. Larvitar stood firm. It bothered both humans. "Did it work?" Not in Ash's eyes.

"I don't think so. Harden increases the Pokémon's defense but I think Larvitar can't do Harden on command." Upset, Larvitar raced at Phanpy, jaws open. To Ash, this was new. "I think that's Bite. Phanpy, Defense Curl!" Phanpy curled itself in a ball as Larvitar bit down. Phanpy wailed in pain. "Shake Larvitar off with Rollout!" A push nearly realigned Larvitar's jaws as Phanpy rolled out of the Bite by turning to a wheel. The blue elephant continued to roll as Larvitar stood. Talim banked on a move.

"Use Hidden Power!" Larvitar summoned the white glowing spheres which circled around him. Phanpy collided with Hidden Power's barrier, a geyser of concussive force and smoke. A moment later and both Pokémon stood firm. Larvitar and Phanpy smiled, enjoying this moment together. "I never knew Pokémon battles could be...fun." Ash could relate.

"I know what that's like. You never know what a Pokémon can do until you meet them." Advice in this world. Their fun suddenly stopped when a chorus of screams were heard. "What's that?" The two and the Pokémon raced out to the Center where winds were really blowing. A hot-air balloon shaped with the cat's head had a vacuum sucking other people's Pokémon. "Not again! It's Team Rocket!" In the basket, Team Rocket spotted Ash, Talim and the Pokémon.

"And there's Pikachu!" Jessie pointed out. "Let's suck him up!" The balloon drifted over Ash and Talim, the vacuum inhaling winds and debris of all sorts. The two on the ground huddled with their Pokémon to prevent them from flying away. The vacuum was too powerful that Ash lifted off the ground. Cyndaquil and Pikachu were rising against their will. Talim caught Pikachu but Ash and Cyndaquil weren't so fortunate.

"No, Ash!" she cried out. "Cyndaquil!" The two were sucked in a containment unit attached to the vacuum hose. Joining Ash and Cyndaquil were other Pokémon, including Sachel's Magby. In the basket, Jessie seemed somewhat satisfied.

"Well, we couldn't get Pikachu but we're happy with the haul regardless," she sneered. "Meowth, lift us off."

"With pleasure," the cat snarled. The balloon flew higher and higher with scores of people, Misty, Brock and Sachel in attendance, on the chase. Talim stood, helpless about how to save Ash. She felt the winds slightly blowing. To her, the winds told her where to go.

"Ready to help out?" she asked Larvitar. The toddler Pokémon nodded as he hopped on Talim's back. The leafy dinosaur stepped up.

("Make sure Darling is okay?") it whimpered. Why does a dinosaur call Ash, Darling?

"I will, Bayleef." Listening to the winds, she climbed the trees and started branch-skipping. The Pokémon returned to Misty and Brock. Ash was in trouble and Talim and Larvitar were the only ones who could save him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Talim the Trainer?

_Chapter 9: Talim the Trainer?_

* * *

Talim and Larvitar journeyed through the trees to find Team Rocket after they vacuumed Ash and the Pokémon. Guided by the winds, Talim believed they were coming close to where those three scoundrels departed towards. This after her run-in with Zasalamel who wanted to return her back to their time and warned her about those who were after Soul Edge. Right now, the sword wasn't on her mind. Getting Ash back was her focus. An hour passed. Talim and Larvitar spotted a cabin where Jessie exited the place. James looked up at the balloon dropping down to a semi-trailer, the roof missing. The balloon carried the captured Pokémon, including Ash's Cyndaquil and Satchel's Magby among others. "Steady..." James called up to the balloon. "Steady... You're on target..." Jessie glared back at the cabin, muttering something inside. To Talim, that was where Ash was being held.

"We need to find a way to get in that cabin and rescue Ash," she plotted. Using the branches as cover, Talim skipped limb to limb finding a clever way of rescue. The clothes Delia gave her helped with the camouflage. They watched the containment unit holding the Pokémon lowered in the bed of the semi-trailer. Once loaded, James closed the bottom door to the truck.

"Dat's quite the load we picked up!" Meowth mewed. "Da boss should be happy with dis!"

"Definitely," James agreed. "I can already imagine the rewards for this haul!" Jessie jumped in the driver seat, ready to escape with the Pokémon.

"Okay, you two," she murmured. "Enough gloating. Let's deliver them to the boss." Meowth and James strolled to the truck around the storage unit.

"Even geniuses know dat work's never done," Meowth huffed. Out of sight, Talim and Larvitar sprinted to the back of the semi-trailer. They needed to keep Team Rocket in place before they take off with the Pokémon.

"We need Team Rocket here!" she whispered to the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar looked at a rear tire and then Talim's elbow blades. An idea clicked.

("Use that on this tire!") he pointed to the items in question. Pierce a tire with an elbow blade? Maybe Larvitar knew something about tires. Talim unsheathed one blade before lying on her stomach. A tire punctured from underneath the chassis would go undetected. Larvitar was cunning. She jabbed the blade in the tire which caused the wheel to dissipate air. Talim pushed herself from under the carriage as the "injured" wheel deflated. Almost immediately, she opened the cabin door and entered with Larvitar. Team Rocket didn't know what let the air out of their plan, literally.

"Okay, team," she cheered. "To Team Rocket Headquarters!" The boys cheered when their semi began to tilt. BOOM! The truck was now on its side. At the same time, Ash, hogtied by rope around his arms and legs was happy to see the two rescuing him.

"Talim!" he happily cried out. "Larvitar!" Still armed with the blade, she reached Ash but not to slice him in pieces. That's for the rope.

"Hold still," she advised.

"That's all I can do now!" SNIP! SNIP! Rope cut, Ash could move his arms and legs again. "I'm free! Did you two come to rescue me?"

"Of course we did," Talim snapped. "Besides, we need to get the other Pokémon out of that container." Larvitar barked in agreement. Ash was a little overcome with their help. "But other than that, I wanna thank you." Ash was also willing on giving praise.

"Well, I wanna thank you for rescuing me." Larvitar accepted the praise, humming his own.

"You're welcome. My thank is for helping me since I found myself here and it's a bit more active instead of wordy." Proving her view, she sneaked a kiss on Ash's cheek. The boy blushed a bit, humbled by the loving act of the once-fearsome warrior. After that exchange, the three sneaked out and hid behind a wall viewing Team Rocket wondering what happened to the tire.

"I don't understand!" James argued. "I kicked these tires before to make sure they were inflated!" Hearing his dispute, Meowth suspected his "kick" did the damage.

"You dink you mighta kicked it too hard?" he mewed a question. Jessie realized they weren't going anywhere until the tire was replaced.

"Looks like we need to change the tire," she summed up as she presented a wrench to her blue-haired partner. "Here, James. Get to work." James was shocked that he had to do the labor job.

"You said 'we!'" he whined. They were unaware that Talim followed and punctured the deflated tire. She, Ash and Larvitar had to plan to get all the Pokémon free.

"Cyndaquil and Magby can melt the glass with their Flamethrowers," Ash explained. "We need to find a way to tell them!" Larvitar heard Ash, wanting to help out.

("I can tell them to use it!") he volunteered. The two others heard the Rock Skin Pokémon, determining whether it was wise to have Larvitar be the instructor.

"Are you sure?" Talim questioned. Larvitar nodded just as James shoved a jack below the carriage. Larvitar jumped from Talim's back and dug himself underground. To Ash, this was a new move.

"First, he learned Bite and now, Dig?" he listed. Larvitar emerged at the opened rear door. He leaped in as Talim grabbed Ash's hand. Luck perhaps? Hopping inside, Cyndaquil and Larvitar came forward to see Larvitar while the rest of the Pokémon sat back.

("Just the two I need,") he wanted.

("What's up, Larvitar?") Cyndaquil wondered.

("You and Magby use Flamethrower to melt the glass to escape!") The two nodded before they started breathing fire on the glass. That was some thick glass, getting through it was taking some time for it to burn...and time wasn't on their side. A new tire was placed for the one stabbed by Talim. James and Meowth removed the jack and stretched, the new tire ready to move.

"Okay, enough stalling," Jessie called from the front seat. "Let's get a move on." James and Meowth returned to the truck to start rolling after that setback.

"Yeah, yeah," James mulled.

"We're coming," Meowth growled. This was a problem. The two Fire-Types haven't burned through the thick glass. Larvitar overheard them, knowing he needed to act. As soon as the front door closed, he jumped out and used Bite on the new tire. Air started escaping from this one and Larvitar hopped back to check on Cyndaquil and Magby's progress.

"Troops, it's finally off to Team Rocket headquarters!" Jessie announced. They might want to delay their arrival because the semi-trailer tilted again. Back to three good tires and one that was out of commission. Jessie fumed, thinking James picked up these tires at a discount store. "Oh, good grief! Can't you two find a proper tire and install it fast?!" James and Meowth were willing to put her in her place.

"Perhaps you could lend us a hand!" James snapped, upset at the two "faulty" tires.

"If not a whole hand, how about lifting a finger?" Meowth punned. Jessie just lied on the beach recliner, willing to force the boys to work.

"I'm supervising! Just get to work!" James and Meowth could simply hand the tools over to Jessie and tell her to work. Meantime, the glass liquified and melted a huge hole. Larvitar took control of the situation.

("Let's get out of there!") he ordered. The two Fire-Types exited followed by some of the other Pokémon. That's when a round sky blue fish-like creature with tiny legs and arms got itself stuck. Those waiting to free themselves started pushing the fishy thing up and out of the unit. With one mighty push, the rest of the Pokémon were out but the loud thud bounced the truck and alerted Team Rocket to something not right.

"Did you feel that?" James asked. Meowth did.

"Yeah, I dink it came from da bed," he studied. Jessie, getting off her lazy buttocks, began to circle around. This was a problem.

"Hide, child!" motioned Talim. Larvitar read Talim and turned to the Pokémon.

("Get down!") he commanded. All the creatures were out of sight. Jessie looked inside the rear, startled at her discovery: the containment unit's shell was warped and no Pokémon were inside.

"Wait, where are the Pokémon?!" she stammered. That's when Cyndaquil and Magby popped up, spewing Flamethrower in Jessie's face. Jessie was burnt as well as stunned. Ash and Talim emerged from hiding.

"Outta the pool, everyone!" Ash shouted, the Pokémon escaping and regrouping with the heroes.

"The twerps!" Team Rocket gasped in surprised. Soon, the Pokémon flanked Ash and Talim as protection.

"Now that the Pokémon are with us, we'll be taking them back to their rightful trainers!"

"Your evil deeds have been vanquished once again!" Talim added. Needless to say, Team Rocket wasn't exactly happy with the sudden issue.

"Excuse me, but stealing stolen property is still called theft!" Jessie tried to accuse Ash and Talim.

"You have no right to take what's ours!" James huffed.

"Dat's right!" Meowth agreed to the two. Ash and Talim couldn't believe that the ones doing the thieving were the trio before.

"_You're_ the thieves who stole them in the first place!" he screeched.

"Not to mention kidnapping an innocent child!" she bellowed. Team Rocket shook in some fear but they straightened out.

"So, you wanna play grown-up?" Jessie growled. "Then let's play! Arbok, go!" She threw her ball and her cobra emerged from it.

"You too, Weezing!" James summoned as he threw his ball, Weezing emerging. Ash turned to Magby, an issue that a plan popped up.

"Magby, I know Satchel isn't here but I need your help if we wanna escape," Ash pleaded. Magby didn't think for a second and nodded, a quick agreement. Magby stood by Cyndaquil and Larvitar, still stoked from a previous battle, entered the front lines.

"Larvitar, you too?" Talim awed at her baby in a fighting mood. Larvitar growled as Meowth stood to face the line protecting the Pokémon.

"Arbok, use Bite!" Jessie ordered.

"Weezing, Tackle!" James commanded. The two purple Pokémon lunged at Ash and Talim.

"Larvitar, stop them with Screech!" Talim instructed. Larvitar let out his signature Screech, the sound forcing back the enemies.

"Cyndaquil, use Swift!" Ash optioned. Cyndaquil spat stars at the enemies, striking them.

"Time to let you have my Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted as he raced at Magby but Ash had a trick up the sleeve.

"Double Team, Magby!" Ash suggested. Magby flashed a light before many Magbies appeared. They circled around Meowth, trying to find one to attack. Meantime, James and Weezing set their eyes on Larvitar.

"Weezing, Sludge Attack on that Larvitar!" James told his Pokémon. Weezing spat a thick black inky substance at Talim's "child."

"Larvitar, Dig!" Talim called. Larvitar dove, burying himself beneath the soil. The substance splashed the dirt but passed the hole. Weezing looked around, no sign of the target. Talim had a surprise coming. "Hidden Power from underground!" The dirt and grass quivered from something underground. Weezing remained afloat but then... an eruption of broken clay and dirt stormed up, smashing the airborne Pokémon massively. Weezing fell, unconscious to the devastating result. Returning to the surface, Larvitar saw the down enemy and a more down-to-earth James. Larvitar pumped his tiny fist in celebration.

"Now dat's a devastating combination!" Meowth awed, unaware of Cyndaquil, wanting to strike.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Cyndaquil breathed fire, scorching the fur of the cat. Upset and angered, Jessie snagged Arbok by the tail and spun it around like a lasso, much to the snake's pain, chagrin and disapproval.

"If you wanna play dirty, you talk to the pros!" she snarled. "Super strong Headbutt, Arbok...at her!" She chucked Arbok head first at Talim. The target reached for her elbow blades...but she didn't want to hurt the creature for something it didn't deserve. Magby jumped in the path.

"Magby, Dynamic Punch!" Magby's fist was glowing white. It swung the glowing fist...BOOM! The punch had to break every bone in Arbok's head because it was knocked out and away. It wasn't getting up anytime soon. Team Rocket couldn't believe the power of that punch.

"What on earth was dat?!" Meowth gawked, finally doused of the burns.

"That's a...big attack!" James shuttered.

"That Magby has some grown-up moves!" shook Jessie. Talim was thankful for Magby's help.

"Thank you, Magby," she praised. Magby threw its arms up. Suddenly, it was glowing. Everyone was startled. Ash realized this was something to watch.

"Satchel's gonna like Magby now that it's starting to evolve," he explained. Magby was no longer small as it grew up in a hurry. When the glowing stopped, a new creature emerged. The face had a duck's bill and the head looked like a face on fire. The body had yellow flames and the tail had a flame of its own. Ash got excited about what replaced Magby. "Magmar...just what Satchel needs!" Magmar faced the Rockets who were now scared. Ash brought out his hand-held, scanning the new Pokémon.

"Magmar, the Spit Fire Pokémon," it computed. "Magmar is the evolved form of Magby. It can heal injuries by bathing in lava." Jessie got her nerves back but it came far too late.

"Magmar, Cyndaquil, let's send them off with Flamethrower!" Talim didn't want to leave him from doing the job alone.

"Larvitar, let's put in a little Hidden Power!" she urged. Magmar and Cyndaquil breathe the flames once more and combined with the Hidden Power orbs, hurt would be an understatement for Team Rocket. The resounding, concussive and damaging rupture blew Team Rocket sky-high.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted that tiring line as they vanished once again. Ash, Talim and the Pokémon celebrated their latest win against those villains.

"We make quite a team, huh?" Ash gloated. Talim nodded in agreement. Then she had something else.

"Indeed," she giggled. "Say, is it alright if I baptize you?" Ash blinked at the offer. Did he really need a baptism like what she gave Larvitar?

("What is baptized?") Larvitar asked. Ash wondered about this. He saw Larvitar be baptized.

"I don't think I've been baptized before," he tried recalling. "But I doubt it hurts." Talim discarded the cap from his head and clamped it by the ears, the hands over them. She bowed her head, swirling light breezes pushing their hair all around.

"I'll give you a special baptism," she presented. "No Holy Water necessary. In the name of the father...in the name of the son...and in the name of the Holy Spirit..." She leaned her head down and christened his forehead with her lips...in front of the Pokémon and Ash's friends who arrived at the worst possible time. Seeing Talim kissing Ash steamed Misty and Brock and Satchel gawked at what the priestess of the past was doing to the trainer of the present...and she wasn't pulling her head away so soon.

"We came at a bad time, didn't we?" Brock gulped. Finally, Talim broke away and embraced Ash in a hug, her small breasts snuggling his temple.

"I hearby end your baptism." Who knew you could baptize someone or something other than just Holy Water and a prayer? Magmar saw Satchel, excited to reunite with its trainer.

"Magmar?" he stuttered. "Are you my Magby?" Magmar nodded, telling Satchel that it was his Pokémon. He got excited quickly. "You finally evolved! I'm so proud of you!" Magmar laughed, thankful for Satchel to still remember it. A fuming Misty reached Ash and Talim.

"What gives you the right to smother Ash like that?!" she roared. Ash stepped back from that shout but Talim stood like a rock.

"It was a baptism," she recanted. "It wasn't a love kiss." Not to the green eyes of the redhead trainer.

"I don't believe you!" Talim stood, not flinching. Talk about staying by your word. Ash finally got in front of Misty and Talim, a more important topic on mind.

"Could you guys wait until we get back to the Pokémon Center?" he interrupted. "We gotta return the Pokémon to their trainers." Misty wasn't letting the subject go.

"You mean that you _liked_ that kiss?" Ash heard enough and slapped Misty's shoulder.

"What's more important? The Pokémon or that baptism?" If that _was_ a baptism. Misty bit her lip. Obviously, she didn't like Ash getting some loving. Returning to the Center, all the captured Pokémon were brought back to their respected trainers. They praised Ash and Talim for the rescue. That night, Satchel left for Mt. Silver as the rest stayed at the Pokémon Center to rest. Talim joined Misty in a bedroom, still ticked at the moment between her and Ash. Wait...where was Larvitar?

"Are you still mad?" she asked. Misty darted her head away from the priestess. "I guess you are." She sat on the other bed, Togepi hustling to her in a sad state. Talim hugged Togepi, advising the egg Pokémon not to fret. "May I ask why you're traveling with Ash?" Misty feigned to answer. Talim didn't appreciate the silent treatment. "Why did you act jealous about my baptism? I like Ash, not love him." Misty huffed, not believing her claim.

"Funny way of showing it. Ash has gotten love from some festival maiden and got more from that local in Alto Mare." Talim grew suspicious about why she's behaving like a kid who couldn't have candy.

"You're more bothered about what I did than about the other two incidents. You have to like him if you get upset by what we did to him." That strum a chord with Misty.

"I don't like him!" Her shout startled the egg and the girl from the past. Misty realized that she said something wrong and hid her mouth. "I-I-I mean..!" Talim and Togepi now wondered about her true motivation to be with Ash. "I don't like him like that! What I mean is..!"

"Calm down! You're scaring Togepi!" Misty took a few deep breaths. Composed, she tried to explain.

"I'm traveling with him because he totaled my bike. I can't leave him until he repays for it." To Talim, she was being selfish. All of this for a bike...was it really worth it?

"Before I ask what a...bike is, how did he destroy it?" Misty could remember the moment like it was yesterday.

"It was his first day as a Pokémon trainer and his Pikachu was badly hurt by a flock of Spearow. I fished him from the river and told him about the Pokémon Center and he borrowed my bike. There was a thunderstorm that rolled in and that flash of lightning boomed nearby. I took shelter from the storm until it passed by. I was livid when I found my bike burnt to a crisp and Ash nowhere in sight. When I did find him at the Pokémon Center, I scolded him about the bike. Ever since then, we've traveled around our home region, Johto and the Orange Islands." Misty had been with Ash for some time.

"But you've developed feelings for Ash, haven't you?" Misty's face remained as white as skin should be.

"Well...a little. I mean, he's brave but sometimes doesn't think things through." Talim rose up, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Listen...no one is perfect. Admire the great traits Ash has...and even if he doesn't repay your bike, you've got a great friend to help you in times of need." Misty bobbed a nod, understanding Talim.

"Thanks." That's when Talim flashed a grin.

"Because if you don't, I'll take him for myself." The teenager wanted a little action with Ash. Misty huffed a nervous laugh, thinking she was joking around. She could be. Togepi ate it up, chirping wildly in happiness. The times got better throughout the night. Zasalamel watched from a distance away in the trees.

"Perhaps Soul Edge brought you here for a special purpose," he pondered. "I can take Soul Edge away from you...so that you could live in peace. I will monitor you for as long as need be." He retreated up in the trees. A mountain climb awaited the foursome and their Pokémon. Can they reach the Preservation and what was to come?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Unown Explanations

_Chapter 10: Unown Explanations_

* * *

The sun rose to being the new day at the Pokémon Center near Mount Silver. Brock was up bright and early making breakfast. Pikachu and Togepi raced in, the scent of fresh food ready to eat. "Good morning, you two," Brock greeted. "You hungry?" The two Pokémon gleefully cheered for food. Meantime, Misty woke up to see Talim's bed empty. She recalled last night that she needed to step up and say something to Ash, otherwise she'd take him in consideration.

'Who does she think she is?' Misty thought. 'Me and Ash, together? Why should I have that immature boy? I mean, sure he's stopped Team Rocket often and sure, he's shown how caring he is to Pokémon...' Finally, she snapped up to a seating position, hammering the bed with her fists. "Who cares what she thinks?! If she wants to take care of him, I don't need to get involved!" Her shouting brought for the subject of her matter as he opened the door and checked inside.

"What are you upset about?"Ash asked. Misty jumped in shock that the topic of her outburst would just pop his head around the door and check without knocking, not knowing or realizing if she was naked. The good news, the only thing that wasn't dressed was her ponytail. Her attire was on.

"Ash! Don't barge in like that! I could have been naked!" Whoops! Ash jumped back after hearing that near-mistake.

"Sorry!" He shut the door just in case Misty wanted some privacy. He left the door alone and proceeded to the lobby where Talim was seen feeding Larvitar. "Morning, you two." The teen warrior and the Rock Skin Pokémon turned to Ash approaching them.

"You look chipper this morning, Ash," she giggled. He huffed a slight chuckle from the remark.

"Did...something happen last night with you and Misty? She went off yelling about what your thoughts were, whatever the topic was." Talim wondered if it was a wise time to discuss the matter. Nothing was really going on to worry.

"Is there something about Misty that you like?" The trainer was a little startled with the question. "I'm asking because if there's anything between you two, I don't wanna get involved." Ash understood where Talim was coming from.

"Well... She's the first one to show me the ropes to being a trainer. She's been with me through our home region, here in Johto and the Orange Islands, the same place where I met Lapras. She may have been on my case about her bike ever since I borrowed it to get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center...but now that I think about it, I believe it was fate that I became friends with her and Brock. The bike was there for us to get to know each other. It sounds kind of odd for something like a totaled bike to share a friendship with." Talim understood what Ash had gone through. Hearing both sides and stories checking out, she realized how much the two have gone through.

"I guess I know what it's like when I met some of my friends on the search for Soul Edge." Two people, two different times, a share of stories of friendship. Brock came forward with some breakfast for all.

"Looks like you two are having more of each other from yesterday afternoon," he joked. He's the only one who found it funny. Ash and Talim were befuddled. Brock straightened out for some information. "Anyway, I studied the map and there is a road that loops around the mountain toward Silver Town. It's also along the way to the Pokémon Preserve." Larvitar was almost back home.

"Did you hear that, Larvitar? We're near where you're from!" Larvitar couldn't believe how close he was to his original birthplace...if not for those poachers. After eating, the group left for the mountains in the early afternoon. A couple of hours of climbing had gone uneventful. Without warning, Larvitar sensed something and peeked up. In the sky was a cloud of distorting and fluctuating colors.

("The sky!") he alarmed. Pikachu looked up, viewing the awkward cloud.

("Everyone, look!") he squeaked. Hearing the mouse, the rest looked up to the cloud.

"What's that?" Ash wondered. The cloud had moving objects going in circles. That's when one fell from the could at Misty. It came so fast, the black thing slammed Misty in the head, knocking her down and fumbling Togepi. As bad as it looked, Togepi landed on its feet. Misty was knocked out, crashing the dirt in an awkward thud. Forgetting the redhead, Togepi reached the downed...thing. It was an eyeball which had a rectangular loop on top and a zig-zag line below. The three others glared at the new being.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Talim wondered. Brock had a guess.

"An Unown!" he snapped. Ash dug in his pocket and pulled out the device. Misty slowly recovered, holding her head where she was bombed on, literally.

"Unown, the Symbol Pokémon," it computed. "Very little is understood about Unown." A mysterious Pokémon, more curiosity knowing so little.

"But where did this Unown come from?" Ash continued to ask as he put his device away. Then a thought.

"You don't suppose..." Talim speculated as they spun up to...clear sky?

"It's gone!" Brock shrieked. Ash turned back down to the Unown and lifted it. Right away, Unown was heated.

"This Unown's burning up!" he alerted the rest. A Pokémon with a fever was a guess.

"Is it sick?" Talim thought. Misty nodded. No one paid attention.

"It is!" she clarified. "That Unown is running a fever and now it's upset that it's away from its friends." She was just beaned in the head by a Pokémon and she could understand Unown like that? Talim and the boys awed at the sudden jolt and realization.

"Misty, how can you tell what it's saying?" wondered Brock. Misty wondered how it was able to understand what just transpired.

"Well, when it hit me, I caught a glimpse of...something...it's hard to describe," Misty struggled. "It was a swishy... a-a wooshy... a-a squishy... a-a mushy... wow, wow, kind of-" When she said it was hard to describe, she didn't mince words. However, the rest thought the blow injured her.

"She got hit in the head hard," summed up the breeder. Talim, Ash and the Pokémon agreed. Misty wasn't in that much agreement.

"Not true!" Taking a breather, she shook the cobwebs to clear her mind. "What I saw was a Wonderland, an amusement park of Unown playing around freely. It was a mesmerizing sight and one I couldn't imagine, let alone see." It was a creepy presentation to where Unown appeared from.

"Well, I can't leave a sick Unown alone," Ash urged. Acknowledging, the rest set up camp with the sun setting. The Pokémon watched over Unown, concerned about its health. Unown had a damp towel above the eye. It slipped off toward Larvitar who redressed it back over. Weakened due to the fever, Unown looked toward the Pokémon caring it at the moment.

("You'll be okay,") Larvitar softly roared.

("Yeah, just rest up,") Pikachu advised. Unown closed its eye, trying to sleep. Reading from the experience, Brock hunched on something.

"There's a legend about human/Pokémon communications," he started. "It's not like Meowth that can talk human."

"How so?" Talim asked in interest.

"Some Pokémon can talk to humans using telepathy." This was new to Ash and Talim.

"Telepathy?" he repeated.

"Yeah! It means 'of the mind.' Let's not forget that we've met a handful of Pokémon who've talked to us like Entei back in the Hale mansion and Mewtwo. It could also explain the encounter with Misty and Unown." The information had Talim wondering about something.

"Do you have to be in contact for telepathy to work?" she questioned.

"Not necessarily. Pokémon can be as close as an arm's reach or from miles away to make contact with a human." Misty took Brock's illustrations about the meanings of telepathy. However, a familiar voice came with intrigue.

"So these creatures have special traits to help humans out," spoke Zasalamel as he approached the group. All turned to see the immortal, most for the first time. Talim bit her lip trying to stay calm.

"I won't change my option, Zasalamel," she barked. Zasalamel wasn't phased with Talim sticking around here.

"I'm not worried about returning to the old-time, priestess." He gazed down at the Pokémon, palming Togepi for a pet.

"Talim, who is that?" Misty wondered.

"He's Zasalamel, another soul who pursued Soul Edge," she explained. "He's an immortal who wants to use the sword to break from it." Zasalamel bowed his head in some disagreement.

"That's not quite true, priestess," he wanted to correct. "I've died on multiple occasions but my soul refuses to leave from existence." He came to the group, sitting across from Talim. "In any case, I do apologize for pursuing you. What purpose do you all have in coming up these mountains?" The kids gazed over to the Pokémon still making sure Unown was comfortable.

"We're returning Larvitar back to the Preserve," Ash clarified. "It's also along the road to Silver Town where I can compete in the Silver Conference." Zasalamel huffed hearing Ash's determined grit.

"So you're in a competition of your own. Be as it may, remember that you shouldn't battle with strength." Ash looked at Zasalamel, curious to what he was advising. "Over the time I've searched in this world, I've learned from many Pokémon trainers that strength alone cannot win. To be victorious, you need to use your head and know what to use and what your Pokémon can perform. In other words, battle smarter, not harder." Sound advice. Who knew that Zasalamel was helpful?

"I will." Zasalamel didn't change his face. He did nod so that counts as understanding. Just then, Unown woke, sitting on its...what was it sitting up from? The others noticed it as well just as the cloth fell from the top.

"Unown!" Talim voiced as she reached the Pokémon. "How are you feeling?" Unown looked up at Talim, her worry for it understandable.

("A little better,") it squeaked. ("I'm sorry.") The other Pokémon looked perplexed. What was it sorry for.

("You were sick,") Pikachu tried to reason. ("You fell onto us because you needed help.")

("Thanks,") the Symbol Pokémon praised. Talim smiled at Unown's helpers.

"Why not come with us," she offered. "At least until the Unown come and pick you up." Unown chirped to the idea...but then collapsed on the pillow it was resting on. "Still not at full strength." Larvitar placed the cloth on Unown, keeping it cool. Further on in the night, the kids and Pokémon were sleeping. Talim, checking up on Unown's condition, and Zasalamel stayed up. Talim wasn't convinced about Zasalamel's presence. "Are you still trying to convince me to return to our time?" Zasalamel made no answer. "I've found happiness here. Soul Edge may have sent me here but I feel that it gave me a different path." Still no reaction...for a second.

"Have you really found your true destiny?" he questioned. "One that you can feel satisfied to live the rest of your life?" Talim seemed a little startled about this question. Still, defiant was her face.

"If Soul Edge had its way...I wouldn't be here. I would have died in front of Seong and Yun." She knelt and petted Larvitar. "Why do you insist on taking me back to my home time? Is there an issue with some phenomena?" Zasalamel simply lowered his head.

"No..."

"Then why?" The argument awoke Togepi who waddled his way to the two souls.

"They miss you. Kilik, Seong, Yun, Sophitia, Cassandra, Mitsurugi..." Talim had an understanding, saddening to the names Zasalamel relayed. "They told me about what happened, thinking that I'm immortal and could remember what they wished for." They were right about one thing. "I will die once again...and be revived...but I will retain my memories." Haunting...

"...But when I die...I cannot be reborn." Those words spooked the egg that listened to the conversation.

("You can die?") it whined. The two turned to the Spiked Ball Pokémon, worried that they may have said something to scare the toddler-like creature.

"Togepi?" Talim huddled over and petted Togepi hoping it wouldn't get too upset. "We didn't know you were up. I guess we were a little loud, huh?" Togepi nodded. Talim slapped her head, blaming herself for stirring Misty's baby. "Zasalamel told me about my friends back so long ago and learned how much they missed me. Would you miss Misty if you two had to go separate ways?" Another nod.

("I love mommy. I don't wanna forget her.") Talim hoisted Togepi, giving him a hug. ("You really do miss your friends a lot.") Zasalamel watched, undaunted by the emotional touch.

"From now on, I wanna move forward." She glanced at the sleeping raven-haired trainer. "And if Misty doesn't want to stay with Ash...I wanna take care of him." Zasalamel couldn't sum up a comeback.

"If that's how you feel," he shrugged. "I will not object to your decision. Make sure that it's a decision that you will never regret." Talim fluffed a nod of her own.

"The winds will make sure I feel proud of my choice." Togepi chirped, happy to know that she would stick around. The next morning, a shadow blocked the sun. Opening his eyes, Unown was floating above them. Ash jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"Unown!" he snapped.

("Hi, Ash!") it greeted. Seeing the hovering Pokémon, Ash realized Unown was at full health.

"You're looking a lot better."

("I know, right?!") it flew around the area as everyone else woke to see the revitalized Unown.

"Now that's a happy Unown," Misty chuckled at how playful it acted. It flew to Larvitar who was waking to the sun. Seeing the healthy Unown put a smile on Larvitar's face. Talim was also awake and proud that Larvitar, as well as the other Pokémon, could help the being in need.

("You're all better!") Larvitar gratefully cheered. Both Pokémon bounced in celebration...that would be cut short...by Misty.

"You did a really great job in taking care of Unown," she praised. Her presence triggered Larvitar to freeze. Pikachu shoved Larvitar away from a stunned Misty.

("One day, you two will be friends,") Pikachu groaned. Larvitar snapped back to reality and sighed hard. Unown floated over, worried about the Rock Skin Pokémon.

("Are you hurt?") it asked. Once recovered, Larvitar reassured to Unown that there was no problem.

("I'm scared of most humans,") he confessed. Unown extended it's...leg and patted Larvitar for comfort.

"I'm thinking that since Larvitar took care of Unown, it wants to return the favor," Brock hypothesized. It was a touching revelation for everyone...well, almost everyone. A net came raining from the mountains at the Pokémon. Before it could reach, Talim spotted the net, pulled out her elbow blades and sliced them to pieces. The net was now a giant pile of rope.

"How dare you!" bellowed an upset Jessie from a cliff side. "That net was supposed to be for that Unown!" James and Meowth, joining Jessie at the cliff, balked at Jessie's callous confession.

"Dat's not supposed to come out, Jessie!" Meowth roared a warning. Jessie had a comeback of her own.

"Well, they're getting on my nerves for everything they wreck!" Zasalamel and Talim shifted eyebrows up, unsure about how to approach this dilemma.

"They're a bothersome trio, aren't they?" he guessed. Talim nodded. "Pests don't live long as their annoyances prove fatal to themselves." Team Rocket was appalled that Zasalamel considered them pests when technically...that's what they were to Ash and his friends.

"You have a lot of nerve to call us pests!" James retorted as a blue punching bag with an obscured face popped out.

("We really are,") it said. That bag isn't holding back. Unown hovered in front of Larvitar, protecting him. It started revealing white spheres like Larvitar. Hidden Power? Unown fired the attack and the trio hid behind the living bag.

"Wobbufett, Counter!" Jessie commanded. Wobbufett began glowing red before Hidden Power made contact. The attack bounced off the veil and came back at the group. Larvitar summoned his own Hidden Power, not what Talim had in mind.

"Don't, Larvitar!" she yelled. Too late. Larvitar fired Hidden Power which collided in midair. KABOOM! The explosion ripped through the mountain and blasted Team Rocket from the scene. Cue outro in 3...2...1...

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried out. The smoke that ruptured from the explosion started lifting and Misty and Brock were still there, practically unharmed. With the smoke dissipating, they realized they were okay. They looked around but Ash, Zasalamel, Talim and the Pokémon were gone.

"Ash!" Brock called out. "Talim!"

"Ash!" Misty shouted. "Pikachu! Togepi!" No one calling for Zasalamel? Maybe because they didn't know him as much as everyone else. Are those missing okay? What about Unown? Where did they end up?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The Mind of a Pokémon

_Chapter 11: The Mind of a Pokémon_

* * *

"Ash...I...wanna tell..." Talim weakly muttered. "Please...you...child..." Something rang her bells because she wasn't able to speak, let alone normally. "Larvitar...helped...issue..."

"Talim?" voiced Ash. "Wake up!" Talim rolled her head slightly, the eyes not engaging the sound.

"Ash...marry...please..." Was she dreaming? Sounded like she wanted something from Ash.

"Wakey wakey!" Finally, Talim opened her eyes, spotting Ash, Zasalamel and two of the Pokémon, Pikachu and Togepi. In her eyes, the Pokémon were bigger than Ash and Zasalamel. Just seeing Ash told Talim to reach for his face.

"Ash..." She reached with her other hand to snag the younger man. "We're...we're..."

"...Not with Misty and Brock." Talim blinked at the remark, now waking completely. She sat up and saw the Pokémon, larger than advertised.

"Where are we? And what happened to Pikachu and Togepi?" Even Zasalamel wasn't certain.

"Apparently, we're in a different dimension," he determined. "How we came here is a mystery." For Talim, another problem arose.

"What about Larvitar? Is he okay?" They didn't really know where Larvitar was.

"Can't say," Ash shrugged. "We woke up and didn't see where our Pokémon were when they came out like giants." Pikachu joined in the shrug, not sure how to approach the situation. Talim got to her feet, ready to face the issue at hand.

"Lying down won't help." That much was obvious. Zasalamel believed she was heading into this world where the green sky looked like sunrise and they were on an eggshell.

"Do you know where your Larvitar is?" he questioned. Talim stopped and gritted. She had no clue on what to do first. Ash had a plan, however.

"There's only one option," he motioned. "We need to look for him." Togepi helped Talim board him while Ash and Zasalamel got on about role-reversals. As the two Pokémon marched, everyone but Zasalamel were calling out for Larvitar, hoping he was here.

"I sure hope he's okay." Suddenly, an earthquake. The humans held on when yellow prongs protruded from the ground they were on. This was weird. Talim knew what they were.

"Are these ears from Casey's Elekid?" Who now?

"Yeah, they seem to be. We ran into her when she wanted to capture one since she knew they evolve to Electabuzz." Zasalamel heard the information, wanting to know who and what Talim and Larvitar ran into during the brief travels with Ash and his friends.

"Casey is..." he asked.

"She's a trainer like me, but she's a baseball fan with her favorite team, the Electabuzz. She probably wanted one as their mascot or something." That's when a trumpet fanfare echoed. "And here's the Fight Song." When the song ended, Pikachu and Togepi were aglow. They started to float from the prongs and gray spiral seashells were flying as well.

"Transformed Shellder shells?" Talim guessed. "On Slowbro?"

"Yeah, and if I remember, Slowking as well." Zasalamel grew more and more disturbed by these Pokémon and their appearances.

"Something about the sightings of Elekid and Shellder shells, plus that fight song..." he listed. Ash started to grow suspicious about where Zasalamel was hinting toward.

"I think I have an idea what you're going by..." That's when fire streamed past them, freaking Ash out. Spinning, Ash saw a Magby. Perhaps Satchel's Magby? "Is that Magby, Satchel's?" The Magby blew Flamethrower at Pikachu's head, hitting Ash who screeched in agony. Zasalamel was hit but he didn't feel it.

"Relax, it's an illusion." Ash stopped bugging out and realized he wasn't in any pain.

"Hey, you're right. The Flamethrower isn't hot at all." The addition of Magby made Ash wonder if this was all something melded together. "Elekid, Electabuzz Fight Song, Shellder, Slowbro, Slowking and Magby. Are we actually in Larvitar's memories?" Zasalamel thought that it was the case.

"Who knew we could delve inside a creature's mind. It could be when the Pokémon used something to deflect the Counter from Team Rocket and transport us here." A scary thought. The ridden Pokémon leaped through the hole created by the Magby. Gravity soon took hold but lightly to let Pikachu and Togepi land softly. A patch of land greeted all and a giant pale green egg with cracks and holes also appeared with a black steel spike embedded. When the Pokémon touched down, the humans dismounted their rides and walked to the egg.

"This egg," Talim gawked. "It looks a lot like the egg Larvitar hatched from." It didn't ring as quickly for Ash until the color came clear.

"Ignoring the size, it does look like Larvitar's egg," he realized. Then, the cracks lit up. This world wasn't getting any clearer and this was getting spooky. "What do you suppose is that light trying to do?" The two who had ventured on different paths for Soul Edge weren't too sure themselves.

"We should check it out." The group got to the egg and peered at the light. That's when they saw themselves inside. "There's me!" The angle looked like Larvitar's point of view being held by the priestess.

"Here's me and Pikachu!" The angle seemed to be from the view again as the group journeyed. Zasalamel also looked in, but saw Misty and Brock.

"I see your friends, Ash," he informed...but it looked weird. "But they're in black and white." Ash and Talim looked at the same holes Zasalamel watched, noticing the lack of color with Ash's human companions which registered oddly.

"So why Talim and I in color?" Not even Pikachu knew. Misty leaned in but it froze. What could be going on with that.

"Why did this picture stop moving, unless..." Talim figured out why all of this was occurring. "We're seeing what Larvitar sees." It started making sense with Ash and Zasalamel.

"In other words, we've seen what has been Larvitar's experience to today," Zasalamel theorized. "His birth...in your arms, priestess, the Pokémon that he's met...it's leading me to why Larvitar is who he is." It did solve some of the reasons with Larvitar but not all. Togepi shrilled a call over, having everyone walk toward the giant egg.

"What is it, Togepi?" Ash wondered. Togepi pointed to the spike piercing the egg. The kids gasped at the spike. Zasalamel stayed stone cold to it.

"A fragment of darkness." The vivid name left Talim shivering.

("I might need mommy for this,") Togepi stuttered. Zasalamel scared the larger Pokémon.

"Zasalamel, what do you mean?" Ash questioned. It was something significant for a name such as what Zasalamel mentioned.

"A piece of Larvitar's memories that still linger within him," he described. "However, these memories are of dread and despair, sadness and fear." Bad stuff.

"There's so much I don't understand about Pokémon and their behavior, less Larvitar," Talim argued. "For instance, Larvitar acts like a normal child with me and Ash but is instantly frightened stiff around anyone else." This intrigued the eternal living soul.

"Then tell me this, priestess. Why is that? What have you done to gain Larvitar's trust?" Talim pondered about what she did to befriend Larvitar.

"I rescued him as an egg before he was run over by a truck and watched over him ever since." Talim was considered Larvitar's mother. Ash wondered what he did for him and Larvitar to be friends.

"I would say that Larvitar hatched in Talim's and my hands," Ash thought back. "Not to forget that I borrowed the flames from Cyndaquil's back to keep him warm after Team Rocket destroyed the generator at the Pokémon Center near New Bark Town." In a sense, the small things Ash did for Larvitar earned his respect.

"This doesn't really help with why a fragment of darkness lays embedded," Zasalamel mulled. Talim gazed at the fragment, trying to make sense about Larvitar and what was still cursing him.

"Any chance we can just yank the frag out?" Ash reached for the fragment, much to his mouse's fears.

("Ash, stop!") Pikachu warned. Too late. One palm pressed on the fragment when it absorbed his hand and attempted to such the body along. Ash freaked out, hollering as Talim and the Pokémon latched on to pull Ash back. They were all absorbed into the fragment but Zasalamel stayed away. Only he remained while the rest vanished.

"Find the light within the fragment of darkness," Zasalamel prayed. "Child...Priestess...good luck." In a darkened area, Pikachu and Togepi fell from a great distance. This was going to hurt when they landed...or Ash and Talim could catch them before hitting the ground. Firm hands caught both Pokémon before a painful landing.

"Gotcha!" Ash coughed as he reeled in his favorite, thankful that the two Pokémon were back to original size. Togepi wasn't back with Misty but safely with Talim was a good second.

"You okay?" she asked. A shrill was a good sign it was.

("Where exactly are we?") Pikachu wondered. ("Some dark place?") Obviously... Then an odd moment...

"_Scared!" _a young but haunting voice shivered._ "So scared!" _The voice sounded human but who was it and where was it coming from?

"You hear that?" Ash wondered. Talim looked around, seeing nothing.

"I thought that was you for a second," she blinked. Before they could move, a rumbling... Steel black vines rushed by and surrounded the youngsters. As the vines stopped, the four looked on where there was a gray egg floating up in the air.

"_Leave me alone!"_ the voice yelled out as a metal claw wrapped the egg. The claw pulled back where three men with different faces: one was skinny and appeared to have whiskers like a cat. Another looked fat and donned a headband. The last was average and wore a beret. To Talim and recalling what was going on since she arrived in the future, this was who took Larvitar as an egg.

"Those must be the poachers!" Now the kids had a good look at who it was that caused all this panic...and not just Team Rocket. Then a roar. The men turned, rather startled. The vision came up a large green dinosaur with spikes over its back and a steel plate for a torso. Ash fetched his Pokédex and aimed it at the creature.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon," it registered. "Tyranitar is the final evolutionary form of Larvitar and the evolved form of Pupitar. Tyranitar's armored body can withstand many powerful attacks and is rumored to crush mountains with one arm." Unreal power within that big structure. Talim had a moment to hypothesize.

"Could that Tyranitar be Larvitar's real mother?" According to Dex, it's not really out of the question. That's when missiles rained on Tyranitar, exploding and hurting the Armor Pokémon, frightening Talim and the Pokémon and making Ash livid. "Oh my god~!"

("I can't watch!") Pikachu cried.

"How COULD you guys?!" Ash shouted with authority. He was mad. After the barrage, Tyranitar stood but the armor had a huge gash where it checked. Then it started fading away.

"_Mommy?" _the voice called out as Tyranitar cried for the egg. _"Mommy?! MOMMY~!" _The pictures faded to nothing but the sight left Ash boiling mad and Talim collapsing in dismay.

"Larvitar..." she teared up. Upset and filled with rage, Ash punched the ground.

"They're not human!" he growled. "I want to get my hands on them and-" Talim shut him up by embracing a heavy hug, nearly toppling both over.

"No! Please!" The vice Talim gripped upon Ash was tight. Ash couldn't move from Talim's clasp. "Don't go!" A sob of reality. "Don't...go!" Eying the water-leaking lids of Talim's closed eyes told the raven-haired her worries.

"Talim..." She knew Ash was mad at the poachers who hurt Tyranitar and separated her and the Larvitar son from each other. The immediate thought was about Ash's well-being as if she was a caring sister to him or concerned girlfriend.

"My baptism failed with Larvitar. I don't want my baptism to fail with you!" The teary confession silenced Ash in more than his mouth.

("She must really like Uncle Ash,") Togepi awed. Just then the branches shifted in taking shapes around Larvitar that just appeared...and looking blue, literally. When they saw Larvitar, they sprang to action in reaching the Rock Skin Pokémon.

"Larvitar!" Ash and Talim called out as they sprinted up the shifting branches forming a mountain. The branches wrapped Larvitar while the two climbed the mountain of jagged steel. Reaching the Pokémon, Talim tried to recover Larvitar but the touch pulled her arm back.

"Larvitar's skin is ice!" she reported. Ash didn't want a cold spell to stop him.

"Come on, Larvitar! It's us!" Both emphatically called for Larvitar to wake up. Talim snagged an elbow blade and hacked the branches to free her child Pokémon. Without warning, the branches hoisted and cocooned Larvitar until it reappeared in a block of ice. Relentlessly, the two kept climbing to reach the child. Left no choice when getting back to Larvitar, Talim hacked away at the ice. "Wake up, Larvitar! I know you can hear me! Remember the good old days! We had fun! We met all sorts of Pokémon!" Pikachu and Togepi helplessly watched on. Finally, with one mighty swing, Talim destroyed the ice and branches where Ash caught it. Were they too late? The kids reached the bottom, regrouping with Pikachu and Togepi where Talim wanted to hold the Pokémon she raised since hatching. When scooped up, Larvitar opened his eyes. He turned to see Talim securing him.

"Are you okay, Larvitar?" He glanced at Ash, then back at Talim. He beamed a smile at both, a giggle to say it was good. Talim clutched Larvitar, shedding a tear.

"Oh Larvitar! You don't know how worried we were!" Larvitar glanced to Ash again.

("Join us, Ash!") it urged while waving him over. Ash couldn't help but take the invite and with Pikachu on his head and scooping Togepi, came over and joined in a group hug. Suddenly there was a flash. After the flash, the group found themselves back with the giant egg.

("We're outside again!") Pikachu noticed. Hearing the mouse, everyone gaze at the egg and then the spike when it lit up. The fragment of darkness pulsed the light for a few seconds before it vanished.

"The fragment!" Talim huffed. "It's gone!" The Pokémon wondered why it just vanished. Heck, where did Zasalamel go?

"This is unfathomable!" he spoke. "You've destroyed the fragment of darkness. Larvitar seems no longer hindered by his fears and pain." Larvitar smiled at Zasalamel, thinking he was complimenting him and not who really helped out. "Perhaps Soul Edge guided you here for more than taking you away from that past, Priestess." Talim blinked, not sure what Zasalamel meant.

"How so?" All Zasalamel did was forward his head.

"It will soon be apparent. However, you must leave." Where exactly?

"Why us?" Ash asked. "What about you?" Zasalamel's answer would leave the kids befuddled.

"You'll be back on the surface. I will travel with the Unown and understand where I must go. Larvitar, be good to the priestess until the end." Larvitar bobbed a nod.

("I'll obey Momma...I mean, Talim,") he replied. That's when the egg started flashing. With one mighty glow, Ash and Talim lost sight of the awkward world of inside Larvitar's mind...and outside where Misty and Brock spotted them.

"Ash!" Brock cried out. "Talim! Pikachu!" The group looked out again to see the other two coming.

"Glad to see that you're okay!" Misty huffed. "Where did you go?" Ash and Talim giggled like they were on an adventure.

"Let's just say understanding Larvitar better," Ash simplified. To Brock and Misty, it didn't ring in right away. How was disappearing helping to understand Larvitar? The Rock Skin Pokémon jumped in some fear of the two teens who looked like they were experiencing a moment over again...until Larvitar smiled up to the two as Togepi was back in Misty's arms.

"Larvitar, you got over your shyness to us?" Brock asked. Larvitar happily growled to the tall teen. Misty offered a free hand to Larvitar who snagged it and shook. The laugh from Misty was of disbelief but great news.

"I think Larvitar understands us and isn't afraid," she concluded. The Unown that he treated came up, seeing the Pokémon in glee. A happy chirp from Unown was a sign that everything was as good as can be. Suddenly, the skies opened up again, different Unown flying around.

"Unown, your home!" Ash realized. Unown flew up, anxious to return to the dimension it fell from. As it did, it used its "limb" to waive goodbye to its new found friends. "Bye, Unown!"

"Take care!" Talim wished. As soon as Unown entered, the skies closed again. To Talim, it may have been the last time she would see Zasalamel. It was also time for the heroes to advance. "I guess it's on to the Pokémon Preserve...and to face those poachers." Ash and Pikachu nodded.

"They must have seen a lot with us on the sidelines," Brock mulled. Soon, Larvitar would be back with his original mother back in the preserve. The question mounted to whether meeting with the Tyranitar could result in separation of the two.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
